


Solangelo One-Shots

by Lucifers_Daughter666



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: A million other aus, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Deaf, Depression, Elves, Fanfiction, Genderswap, M/M, Most of the time....., Most with happy endings, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soulmates, blind, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 22,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Daughter666/pseuds/Lucifers_Daughter666
Summary: Originally these were posted on my Wattpad. So.Yeah.A bunch of Solangelo shit.





	1. Chapter 1

Nico looked at his new supervisor, Michael, the owner of the the small Tattoo Parlor, who was covered with tattoos, even his shaved head had tattoos, piercings all over his face shined in the dim lighting.

"So, kid, like I said, ya got the job. But ya need to be inked. Ya know?" Michael said gruffly.

"First off, I'm not a kid. I'm twenty-three years old. And why do I need a tattoo to work here?" Nico questioned in his ever-present monotonous Italian accent.

"To show people that yer qualified for the job. Either do it yerself or I'll do it fer ya." Michael pulled out a cigarette and lit it, blowing smoke out of his nose. 

"Fine, I want a skull on my arm." Nico pulled up his sleeve, showing his pale forearm. "Right here."

"Alright, come with me." Michael stood up. He was a big, burley man who was extremely intimidating. Nico pushed down his sleeve and grabbed the sketch pad that he had brought to show some of the art he'd done.

Nico walked back out to the dark Parlor of the shop, Michael was going through some stencils.

"This one good enough fer ya?" He pointed to a stencil, showing a grinning skull with fire in its eyes, horns erupted from the head.

"Perfect." He said simply, shrugging off his leather jacket and rolling up his long sleeve.

About an hour later, Nico was walking home, his right forearm burning in its bandages.

New job, new me. Nico thought. I guess that's how it works.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dr. Will Solace was finishing up with work at the hospital, washing guys hand, slowly he saw something appear on his arm, he watched as it made an outline of a skull.

Will didn't know how looking he stood there - maybe an hour? - watching the tattoo appear on his skin. Eventually there was a grey skull, darker grey Demon horns, fire in it's eyes, a blood red aura surrounded it.

Will groaned, he would get in trouble for something he didn't do. How fair was that?

Will pushed down his sleeves, hurriedly leaving the hospital.

~~~Three weeks later~~~

Will was walking home when he bumped into a young man with black hair and a pale complexion, causing his dark brown eyes to stick out.

"Um - sorry I wasn't looking where I was... Going...." Will's voice trailed off as he noticed the man's arm, where a skull tattoo stood out, red aura, fire in its eyes and horns. "When did you get that?"

"A few weeks ago, why?" His voice carried a faint Italian accent.

"You little shit. I'm gonna get in trouble because of you." Will growled.

"What?"

I rolled up my sleeve and showed him a matching tattoo on my forearm.

"Oh, yeah, look I'm sorry but for my new job, I needed to get this. I may get more in the future. Sorry, man."

"Will." I said.

"What?"

"Dr. Will Solace, MD." I held out my hand. "Thats me."

"Oh. Nico. Nico di Angelo. I'm a tattoo artist." He said, shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Nico." I said. We went our separate ways. Halfway down the block, I pulled out a pen and wrote my phone number on my wrist. Then put call me next to it.

'I will.' Slowly appeared in beautiful cursive.

'Dinner at 7? Meet me at the fountain in the park.'

'I'll be there, doc.'

Nico hadn't lied, he got more tattoos, more skulls and goth things, but Will found it intriguing. Why would someone want to imprint ink into their skin?

It didn't seem to bother Nico, so Will was fine with it.

One day, about two years after Nico and Will met, words appeared on Will's arm, it was a terrifying message.

Will, I'm sorry. I know the way you look at me. I know you love me. And I love you, too. I'm so sorry we can't have the life you wanted. But I can't take it anymore. I'm so sorry. This life is too much. Don't try to save me. I want to die. Goodbye, my love.

Nico slowly drew a heart below the message, it was so detailed, bits and pieces were falling off and shattering. It was so heartbreaking and painful.

Will jumped off the couch and ran outside. Pulling his jacket on in the process.

He dashed across the street, down several blocks, trying to find Nico's apartment building.

He couldn't lose Nico. No. Not now, not ever.

Will rushed upstairs tearing through the apartment complex.

Nico was in the Bathroom, an orange plastic bottle sitting on the floor next to him, a blade in his hand, blood trailing down his arm, his face was covered in tears, both wet and dry.

"Nico-" I said, Nico looked up at me, his eyes wide. That's when I noticed the large cut from his temple to the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, god, Nico, what happened?" I dropped to my knees 

"I fell. Cut m' face on accident. But go away." Nico sounded dazed and confused. "I'm busy."

"Trying to kill yourself? No. I'm not going to sit around and watch you kill yourself! Come on you've got to think about this. What about your family? Friends? What...what about me?"

"My mom and sister are dead. My dad hates me. I ain't got a single friend in the world....and you.....I love you. I want you to be happy. I want you to live a happy life without my burden."

"Nico you are not a burden. I love you Nico. You can't die on me. You just can't....you make me happy. I can't lose you..." Tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

"Will... I love you, too, but...I..."  
Nico broke into tears. Will wrapped in his arms around Nico's body, holding him tightly.

"She. Nico, it's okay. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Will said softly, standing up and holding out his hands for Nico to grab.

Nico nodded, holding Will's hands and pulling himself to his feet. Only to stumble and fall into Will's chest.

"You alright?" Will asked, wrapping an arm around Nico's back, holding him close.

"I am, have been since you showed up." Nico mumbled. "Hey, are you going to fix me up, doc?"

Will rolled his eyes and said. "Yeah, do my a favor and hold my jacket." I slipped my jacket off my shoulders and handed it to him. "Sit down. Arms out."

I grabbed a roll of gauze that was inside the mirror and grabbed his wrist, gently wrapping his arm up. After both arms were wrapped up I took a wet washcloth and began to clean his face of blood.

"It's not a deep cut, but it might scar." Will said, applying a bit of pressure on the wound, thing to stop the bleeding.

"That's good. I'd target have a scar than bleeding out he side of my face until I die." Nico gave a small smile. "Hey, what's this?"

Nico pulled a small black box out of Will's jacket pocket. He opened the box before Will could stop him. Inside the box, there was a simple silver band. A ring with a small diamond inside of it.

"Will, what is-"

"You weren't supposed to see that...at least not yet." Will said softly. "I was going to ask if you wanted to marry -"

"Yes." Nico interrupted him, looking dead serious.

"You...you will?" Will asked, lowering the rag from Nico's face.

"Of course I'll marry you, asshole." Nico smiled, reached up, grabbed either side of Will's face and kissed him.


	2. 2: Hogwarts AU

Year One- Will POV

Will looked out the train window. It was his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...

Honestly! Why was he even here? No one in his family had ANY magic power! They were just going to kick him out because he wasn't going to have any magic either. But the guy at the wand shop, Oliver... no his name was  Ollivander, he said that the wand chooses the wizard...so maybe it'll be fine...right?

Will groaned as he leaned back in the seat. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Huh?"  He looked to the foggy glass. "Who's there?"

The person on the other side of the door opened it. It was a boy around his age. He had a large leather trunk with the Hogwarts symbol-thing on it in one hand and in the other, he held a black cat to his chest.

"Is there room?" He asked, his brown eyes seemed curious. His voice was somewhere between a British and a French or Italian accent. He was around half a foot shorter than Will was.

"Er, yeah. Take a seat." Will said, watching the boy put his trunk on the overhead bin with some trouble. "Do you need any help?" He asked standing up.

"Please." He handed me the trunk and I put it up on the bin for him. "I'm Nico. Nico di Angelo."

"Will Solace." We shook hands. "You have a nice cat. She's pretty."

"I brush her every day." Nico said, petting her head. "Her name is Bianca. After my sister. She died last winter."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Will said softly, Nico continued to pet the small cat, a sad look on his face.

They were quiet for sometime. Will finally broke the silence.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" He asked.

"Slytherin. It's a sure thing. My father's side of the family has been in Slytherin for hundreds of years. Same with my mother's. What about you?"

"I don't know. Neither of my parents went here." Will looked out the window again, his owl hooted.

"Oh, you're muggle born. Do me a favor and watch out for Draco Malfoy. He's one of the worst. I've known him since I was little. He's a cruel monster." Nico shook his head. "If he calls you a Mudblood, pretend that it doesn't bother you."

"Why? Is it some sort if insult?" Will looked at Nico, who had picked up his cat and let her lay across his shoulders.

"It means filthy blood. It's an insult to Muggle born wizards and witches. Being a pure blood wizard, I know this. When I was little I though that I was supposed to hate Muggles and muggle born. But I don't. Never have. So, we're friends...right?"

Will smiled at him. "Of course we are! And thanks for the advice."

"No problem." Nico rubbed Bianca behind her ears.

Suddenly the door opened with a loud shuttering noise. Will and Nico's heads jerked towards the noise. In the doorway, a short white-blond haired boy was standing, behind him, two burly body guard like people stood.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Di Angelo, and .... blondy." The blonde drawled Ina thick British accent.

"What do you want this time, Malfoy? I told you I wasn't lending you anymore money. Your family has it's own." Nico rolled his eyes. 

"Shut it, homo." Malfoy snickered, the two guys behind him laughed stupidly.

"Shove off, brat." Will  growled.

"What did you just say?" Malfoy growled.

"I said shove off, brat. In other words, leave my friend alone or I'll break your nose." Will narrowed his eyes.

"You wouldn't even if you wanted to." Malfoy and his thugs laughed.

Will stood up, his fists clenched.

"Will, it's fine, sit down." Nico tried to calm him down, but to no avail.

"Malfoy, you rotten weasel, I just met you and I hate your guts." Will growled through his teeth.

"Stop calling me names! Do you know who my father is?" Malfoy's attention snapped toward him.

"No, I don't. And honestly, I don't give a flying rat's ass." Will drew his arm back and punch Malfoy in the jaw.

Nico watched as Will punched Malfoy, sending g him flying back into his thugs, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Malfoy, enraged, ran off, Crabbe and Goyle in tow. Will closed the door and sat back down with a sigh.

"You didn't have to do that." Nico said. "I've been dealing with him since we were four years old."

"He called you...homo. What did he mean by that?" Will pressed further. "Are you......gay?"

Nico bit his lower lip and rubbed Bianca under her chin, not looking at the other boy.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay. But I don't care about to be honest. You're still my friend. To be honest your my only friend here..." Will looked out the window.

"I...I am gay. It's just, the fact that I am gets a lot of people upset. They say it's unnatural. I do t like it. That's why I don't tell that many people. It's a family secret. I thought I could trust Draco... bit I was wrong. He told everyone. It was absolutely humiliating for me. It's just....I've been hurt too many times in my life.

"I just lost my big sister - she was in her second year at Hogwarts. She was home for the Winter holidays and she got sick. Really really sick she died before we could get any help." Nico took a deep breath. "For my entire life I've had Bianca, my sister, to look up to. Then all of a sudden she was gone.  Just like that. Death has its own magic that we can't stop."

"Yeah. It does."


	3. 3: YouTuber AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not one of my better works

Will POV

I watched as the image came to life. Ghost King, as their YouTube name goes, was a very talented artist, and musician. No one really knows much about the Ghost King, to be honest.

And that's why I'm here.

My name is Will Solace, Ghost King's biggest fan, I have three blogs, one about their art, one about their music and one that is looking for who Ghost King really is.

Most people are saying that Ghost King is a boy, mainly because of their title. But really they could be anyone. In the image, Ghost King changes out his pencil for a fine tipped Sharpie, outlining the image.

He could draw anything.

Suddenly, the music stopped.

"William Solace, how many times do I have to call you?" My mom asked. "Get out, you're going to be late for school!"

"What?" I looked at the clock. "Oh, sorry mom, I lost track of time." I reached for my headphones that were still in her hands.

She yanked them out of my reach. "You'll get them when you get home. Now go." She pulled my headphones out of my phone and began shooing me.

Shoving my phone in my pocket, I threw my backpack over my shoulder, and rubbed Sol, my golden retriever's, head as I passed her.

"Bye mom!" I called as I left, when I got down the steps, the long, yellow school bus came down the road. "Shit." I grumbled, running as fast as I could onto the street, I chased after the bus until the driver breaked at my stop.

I ran around the bus, climbing up the stair.

"Haven't I told you before that it's dangerous to run behind the bus?" The driver asked.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry, I was late again." I have a half smile as I made my way to my seat in the back of the bus. As soon as I was sitting down, I began digging through my backpack until I found my earbuds.

Mom could take my headphones all she wants. I still have my earbuds. I plugged them into my phone, turning back on Ghost King's video.

I only stopped watching when we got to school. I sighed as I paused the video and turned off my phone. I got off the bus and went inside. Walking to my locker, I noticed a new boy looking extremely confused. He had dark hair, pale skin and deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey, are you new? I could tell you where the office is, if you want." I said, approaching the boy.

"Huh? No, no thanks. I'm just trying to find my locker, it's really confusing." He said in a thickly accented voice. "Oh. I'm Nico di Angelo, I'm an exchange student."

"Will Solace, nice to meet you." We shook hands. "So where you from?"

"Italy. And are you going to help me or not?" Nico sighed.

"Oh, yeah, let me see." Nico gave me the slip of paper that had a number scrawled on it. "It's the locker to the right of mine. I'll show you the way."

"Thank you." He said, following me through the school halls. When we got to my locker, I patted the one next to me.

"Right here, put your own lock on it so the Stolls don't get into your stuff, and don't use on with a key. They are really good with those." I said, putting in my combination.

"Who are the Stolls?"

"Travis and Conner Stoll are literally the biggest pranksters in the entire school." I began putting my books in my locker.

"Like Fred and George Weasley." Nico said, then blushed, quickly putting his books into his new locker.

"Yeah. Except without all the magic pranks. And the beards in the fourth year."

"And I don't think it'll sound good as 'Stoll's Wizard Wheezes.'" Nico laughed.

"So they actually opened the shop?" I asked.

"You haven't gotten there yet?" Nico asked. "Sorry for spoiling it."

"Nah, it's okay." I laughed, I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. "Hey we've got a bit longer til first period. What's your schedule?"

"Er, here I don't know where anything is at-" Nico stopped and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "It's my mom. Give me a minute. Ciao, mama." He gave me his schedule and turned away.

I nodded and looked over his schedule. He had math first, then language art/reading, science. Art. Orchestra? And band? PE, and then he had a speech class.

Nico Put his phone back in his pocket and turned back go me. "Sorry, my mom is kinda protective." Nico said. "Why did you want to see my schedule?"

"See if we had any classes together."  I said. "Having band and orchestra seems a bit complicated, huh?"

"Not really. I'm kind of a protégé. I've been playing piano, violin and trumpet since I was a little kid." Nico said. "It's really not that difficult once you understand the notes an rhythms. Wait, do we have any classes together?"

"Yep,  first, second, third, sixth and seventh." I said. "My dad made me learn to play an instrument. I know how to play the saxophone."

"Cool, I've been wanting to learn how to play that for a while now." Nico said as we began to walk to first period.

"Maybe you could come over sometime and I could teach you."  I said. "I- I mean- if you want to that is..."

Nico laughed. "Sure thing. Erm, what's your address?

I gave him my address, and my phone number. "Give me a call whenever, okay?"

"Sure thing." Nico said.

We walked to first period, along the way, Percy Jackson, the captain of the school swim team, stopped me.

"Hey will, did you see that new video that Ghost King put up last night?" He asked, his green eyes shining.

"Yeah, I've been watching it over and over again all night." I said.

"Still trying to find out who he is?" Percy asked.

"Or she, you can never know when all they show is their hands." I rolled my eyes. "I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Fine. Wait, who's the new kid?"

"That Nico di Angelo, he's an exchange student from Italy. Nico, this is Percy Jackson the captain of the swim team." I introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you, Nico." Percy smiled. "If you want to join the swim team just find me, okay?" Percy held out his hand.

"S-sure. And it's nice to meet you, too, Percy." Nico hesitantly shook his hand.

"Well, I gotta run, see you later. If you see Jason, tell him to watch the new video!" Percy said, then ran off.

"He seems nice." Nico said, his eyes still watching Percy.

"He's the nicest person in school. Not the smartest though, but he is dating her. Annabeth Chase is easily the smartest girl ever." I said.

"Okay...who's Jason?"

"Jason is Percy's cousin, and the quarter back for the school football team." I told him as we made our way to first period yet again.

"Oh." Nico said simply. "You guys mentioned Ghost King. 

"Yeah, he's one of the biggest artists on YouTube. He also parts music. Well, no one really knows what gender Ghost King is."

"Ghost King is a boy."  Nico said.

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say that I know him." Nico said, walking ahead of me a few feet. "Where's the class at?"

I pointed, the gears in my mind turning, processing the information.

"Thanks..." Nico said, following my directions.

"Wait- you actually know the Ghost King?" I asked, running after him.

"Yeah, I just said that. And why do you care?" Nico asked.

"Im one of his biggest fans! I literally have three blogs about him, I listen to his music all the time and watch his drawings all the time! If you can-"

"Look, thanks for all the praise but Ghost King draws only for himself. Plays music for only himself. Not for anyone else. He just want to share my- I mean his talents."

"Wait....you... You're Ghost King, aren't you?"

"Shut up. I'd rather not talk about that, okay?" Nico sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as we entered the classroom, just as the bell rang.

"Hey, I won't tell anyone, just draw me a picture of anything you want. That's all I ask." I said, smiling.

Nico nodded. "I can do that. Can I get a picture of you?"

"Sure thing." I said, totally okay with it. Nico took the picture.

"Expect it by tonight. I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"Cool." I said.

That night, rather than getting a text message from Nico containing the image, I got an entire video, three minutes long, to "You are my Sunshine." The image was beautiful.

This was definitely going to be a beautiful friendship...but I hope we can be more than just friends...


	4. 4: sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this one sucks

"Nico?" Will yelled, finally getting home. "Where you at, Sunshine?"

"I'm in the bedroom. Guess who visited today?" Nico called.

"Who? Was it Hazel and the others?" Will asked, heading upstairs.

"No, I told them that it was an us day, so they weren't allowed to bother us until tomorrow.  Our dads." Nico said, poking his head out of the spare bedroom. "You want to see what they got us?"

"What?" Will asked, walking over to his husband of now four years, kissing him. "Happy anniversary, baby.  Sorry I had to work."

"It's okay, Will. And happy anniversary to you, too." Nico nuzzled Will's neck. "Come on, you'll just love her. I know I do."

"Her?" Will questioned, allowing Nico into the room, which had been redecorated for...for a baby girl. "What the hell?"

Nico walked to where a silver crib sat. Picking something up from inside, he turned around, walking back to Will, who met him halfway there.

"I didn't want to name her without you." Nico said, resting the bundle of soft pink blankets in Will's arms.

Moving the soft blankets aside, he looked down at the sleepy, little pink monkey.

Well, it wasn't an actual monkey, it was a baby girl with tufts of black curls, sleepy hazel eyes and freckles dance across her pink cheeks.

"Oh gods, she's beautiful." Will whispered, running his fingers gently across her hair. "What's your sister's name?"

"Hazel?" Nico asked.

"No, the other one."

"Reyna."

"No, the one that died."

Nico was quiet for a minute before saying: "Bianca?"

"Yeah, I like that. Bianca Solace-di Angelo. Our baby girl." Will said. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect." Nico whispered, misty eyed. "Our little Bia."

Bianca looked up at her father's, and giggled happily.

"Happy birthday, Bianca. Papà loves you." Nico said softly, kissing her flushed cheeks.

Bianca tried to say something, but it came out more like: "Apagh! Apagh!"

"That is the single most precious thing in the entire world." Will smiled down at his baby. "Can you say Dada?"

"Da...Dafagd...Dafggaqd!"  Bianca gurgled happily, proud of herself.

"Awwwww, baby, never ever grow up." Will said, holding Bianca tightly.

"Will, she's going to have to one day, no matter how much we don't want her too." Nico said. "All we can do is be there for her. To protect her. To love her..."

Will wrapped an arm around Nico's waist, pulling him close.

"This is the best anniversary yet." Will said. "I love you both so much. I wouldn't trade the world for you two."

"Love you, too, Will. Forever and always. And I'd never forget about my little baby girl!" Nico said, taking Bianca out of Will's grasp, holding her over his head, looking up at her, then brought her back down to kiss her nose.

Laughing, Bianca tried to grab her papa's hair, tugging softly.

Will smiled, loving this moment wishing that it could always stay like this.

But it can't, Bianca was going to grow up and she would have to fight monsters too, if she chose to learn how to fight...

But that was the future, and Will wasn't going to think about the future, not right now, he just had to take care of his baby girl and Nico.


	5. 5: Hogwarts AU pt2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Year One   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*With Nico*

Nico had never actually been fond of water. So riding the boats across the giant lake to the school, which also happened to be a gigantic castle, was not a very fun ride. The entire time, he thought that the mermaids that lived in the lake were going to flip his boat. Bianca had also said that there was a giant squid that lived in the lake, too. Not helping the nausea.

Nico gripped the edge of the boat, focusing on the castle. He and Will weren't in the same boat, but Nico could see his blond hair several boats away. He was looking up at the school, his mouth hanging open. A girl in his boat, a girl with silvery blond hair pulled back in a curly ponytail, was in awe, too. The other girl, the one with brown hair with a feather sticking out the side, seemed to care a lot less.

Nico looked to the other recipients in the boat. There were two other guys, one with black hair and green eyes had his hand in the water, and the other guy, a blond one was trying to pull him back in by his pants.

Nico sighed. Bianca must have loved this view when she first came to Hogwarts....

"Hey, dude, what's with the sad look?" Green eyes asked.

"What's it to you?" Nico snapped, glaring at the boy.

"Sorry for being curious." Blondy said. "I'm Jason. Jason Grace. Nice to meet you. This is Percy Jackson."

Percy waved, smiling like an idiot. Nico had the sudden urge to push him  over the edge of the boat. Let the squid eat him...

"Nico di Angelo. Don't talk to me." Nico said stiffly, looking back to the castle.

"Why can't we talk to you?" Percy pushed on.

"Because I don't want you to, that's why. " Nico gripped the wood so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Oh. So...what house do you think you'll get in?" Jason asked.

Nico felt like he had done this before. A serious case of deja vu.

"Slytherin." Nico said.

"Why would you want to be in Slytherin. I swear every single wizard in Slytherin are with You-Know-Who. They're all evil." Percy said.

Feeding him to the squid keeps sounding like a good idea to Nico.

"You haven't met my mum. And Merlin was in Slytherin." Nico rolled his eyes. "Plus, not everyone in that generation were in with him. My dad wasn't. He was in Slytherin, too."

"So....what your saying is...." Percy said slowly.

"Not all Slytherin are bad. Except the Malfoy's. They're evil and they were definitely in with the Dark Lord. Don't trust them." Nico sighed as they continued on. "Now can you stop talking to me?"

"Fine, Grumpy Butt." Percy said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Time skip because of Malfoy being a little shit.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*With Will*

Will walk along the corridors with the other first years behind the teacher, Professor McGonagall. He had found Nico easily and they walked up the stairs together.

"All right, in just a few moments, you will be sorted in front of the entire school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up. I will be back in just a moment." McGonagall walked briskly into the room.

"Hey, who's Malfoy talking to?" Will asked, looking at the front of the group, where the blond seemed to be taunted someone.

Nico frowned looking closer, probably straining his ears to hear.

Will did the same. "I heard him say Potter. Who's Potter?"

"Is...that...Harry Potter? Oh, by Merlin's beard, I can't believe it!" Nico whispered. "Harry's parents, James and Lily, were killed by You-Know-Who, and when He tried to kill baby Harry, it didn't work.  The Dark Lord disappeared after that. No one knows what happened."

"That's just....wow. Wait- How do you know this?" Will asked, looking at Nico. "You had to have been a baby, too."

"At the time I was a baby, hidden in the muggle world with my parents and sister, but my parents talked about it a bit." Nico said. "It doesn't really matter."

Will shrugged. "If you say so."

Nico rolled his eyes.

McGonagall came back, stopped Malfoy and Harry's conversation, and told everyone to follow her. And we did. Naturally.

The Dining hall place was huge. the ceiling looked like the night sky.

A girl with frizzy brown hair was talking to Annabeth, a blond girl who was on the same boat as me,  about the ceiling and how it was magical to show the weather outside.

Candles floated through the air, giving everything an eerie glow.

And that really wasn't helping the feeling of nausea.

"Hey, you okay?" Nico asked. "You look...green."

"Just nervous."

"There is nothing to be nervous about, really. She's going to call you up there, put the Sorting Hat on your head, and it'll sort you into one of four houses. The Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin."

"Okay, it doesn't seem that bad..." Will mumbled.

"Did I mention that the Sorting Hat pries into the darkest corners of your mind?" Nico asked with a big grin.

"Not okay."  Will frowned.

After McGonagall gave another speech, she started to call up people. Several got into Hufflepuff, Annabeth had gotten into Ravenclaw, Percy Jackson and Jason Grace got into Gryffindor, along with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy got into Slytherin before the hat was even on his head.

"Nico di Angelo." McGonagall called.

Nico swallowed and moved forward, gently pushing his way to the three legged stool. He sat down and let McGonagall put the old hat on his dark hair.

Everything was silent until....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Do you hate me for that?  
Don't worry, there's more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nico

I sat on the stool, my heart racing, but I didn't show any emotion. Professor McGonagall placed the large hat on my head, and I saw darkness, as the hat covered my eyes.

"Well, well, well..." a voice said, then I realized it was the Hat. "What do we have here? A di Angelo? It's been two years since I've had on of you."

"Just sort me.

"You know where you belong."

"But everyone else doesn't."

"Fine..." the hat was quiet for a minute. Then, "SLYTHERIN!"

I let out a sigh and walked to the Slytherin table, and got some snide looks from Malfoy. I have him a glare, making him scrunch up his nose out of terror.

After a few more people, Will was called up. He walked hesitantly, almost stumbling, by he held himself up. McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

The room was dead silent except for the quiet crackle of the floating candles.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hat cried into the room.


	6. 6 fallen angel au 1

Will was actually starting to enjoy his small summer house just a small cabin close to the Long Island Sound. All was going well.

Until the winged kid crashed through the ceiling while he was watching reruns of General Hospital.

The kid was a boy with two large feathery wings the color of the midnight sky, his dark hair was wavy.

Groaning, he picked his head up off of the now broken coffee table.

"Gee, thanks, I've been wanting a skylight for some time now." Will said sarcastically.

The boy looked at him with eyes the color of chocolate, his black hair stuck up all over his head, twigs and leaves stick in it.

His clothes - a white shirt, black jeans and sneakers- were torn and ragged. His face was Angelic and beautiful. Even though he looked angry.

"Shut up." He growled.

"God, I was just messing with you. By the way, who are you? Why do you have wings? Do you normally fall through people's roofs? And are you going to fix that?" Will pointed at the large hole.

The boy sighed. "My name is Nico di Angelo. I am an Angel, or at least half. No, I do not normally fall through people's roofs. And I will, I just can't right now." Nico attempted to stand, only to fall, clutching his leg, groaning in pain.

"Hey, are you okay?" Will jump to his feet, making his way over broken wood, so he could look as Nico's wounds. "Okay, you're covered with minor injuries, but you might have sprained your knee, at worse you broke it. I know how to treat them, I just don't have the right supplies."  And to be honest he kind of wished he did.

"Are you a healer?" Nico questioned, frowning cutely.

"I'm going to med school in fall," Will said, picking Nico up bridal style, trying to be careful with his wings, which had folded against his back.

"What's 'med school?'" Nico's hands clasped behind Will's neck.

"It's a place where people go to learn the proper ways of helping people feel better, whether they're sick or hurt. I want to be a doctor to help people with diseases."

"Oh, so you're a healer in training. Like an apprentice?"

"Kinda, I helped at a vet's for a while, helping hurt animals. I love animals." He grabbed the keys off the hook by the door.

"You are a strange healer." Nico said. "And thank you, for helping me." 

"No problem. Oh, I'm Will Solace, by the way." Will turned around and pushed open the door and walked 

"Nice to meet you, Will,  even though it was a strange encounter."

"It's okay," Will set Nico in the car

"What is this thing?" He asked as Will carefully buckled him up.

"A transportation device called a car."

"Car." Nico repeated cautiously. "Funny name. Car."

"You're strange." He closed the door.

"As are you." Nico laughed as Will walked around the car and got in.

~Time Skip~

"So I can't walk for a couple days?" Nico asked the doctor.

"I just said that." He replied. "And make sure that your bandages are changed every morning and night."

"I'll make sure of that." Will said.

"Good." The doctor said, then scribbled something on his clipboard, and left the room, leaving Nico and Will alone.

"So now you're stuck with me for a few days." Will smiled.

"Yeah, looks like it. But really, I don't have a few days. I want to find my mom and sister." Nico said quietly.

"Your mom and sister?"

"Yeah, I'll explain when we are back at your house."

"Alright."

~ANOTHER TIME SKIP SORRY~

Nico was laying on the couch, looking at the television, as Will had called it.

"So about your mom and sister."

"Oh, yeah. The three of us are Fallen. If you haven't been able to tell with the black wings and all." Nico said.

"Why did you fall?"

"My mom had me and Bianca, my sister." Nico sighed. "She fell in love with my father."

"Who's your dad?"

"A very powerful demon. And when the Higher Ones found out who our father was, they banished us. We became three of the Fallen Angels. Now I have to find them. They're only family.

"And before you ask, I've never actually met my father, I've just spoken to him through dreams."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I want to find my family, because I don't want someone to hurt them. They're to nice to be hurt. They never do anything wrong."

"But didn't your mom-"

"My mom was in love there isn't anything wrong with loving someone." Nico said defensively. "And it doesn't matter that I'm Fallen, because it would've happened even if they never found out. Just because of who I love."

"Whatcha mean by that?"

"What do humans call it when someone likes the same gender?"

"Homosexual, or gay. So, you're gay?"

"Yeah. Only my mom and sister know about it. Well you know about it too, and I understand if you won't help me find them."

"Dude." Will said seriously. "I am not turning my back on someone who needs help just because of their sexuality. I really don't give a shit. And to be honest, I'm gay, too." Will looked at Nico. "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

Nico was so stunned he didn't say anything, just nodded.

Will stood up from his place in front of the couch and leaned over Nico. Gently cupping the side of the Fallen Angel's face, he leaned forward, pressing their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was rushed are the end huh


	7. 7 Assassination AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request on my Wattpad

Nico

I aimed the rifle, aiming straight for the guy's head. I rested my index finger on the trigger.

"Three...two...one..." I pulled the trigger, then watched the glass shatter, then my target collapse.

As fast as I could, I pulled back, throwing my rifle by the strap over my shoulder, running as fast as I could, I whipped the walkie talkie off of my belt, and raised it to my face 

"Target hit." I said, jumping the gap between the apartment buildings. Bending my knees to absorb the impact, then continued running. "Anyone else of the hit list while I'm still on the run?" 

"Yeah, head back to HQ and well give you the guys info." Annabeth Chase, our lead hacker told me. "Hurry, I've cut all power in the building, you've only got maybe five minutes."

"Thanks." I said, dropping into the ally, then dashing to an old run down apartment complex. Quickly I knocked on the back door that would lead to the basement.

"Nico, is the dirty deed done?" Reyna asked with a smile. "Is the fucker dead?"

"Shut up." I growled, shoving her aside. "And yes, Perseus Jackson is now dead."

"Good. Did you get him in the head?"

"Don't I always?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Good point. Going to hacker-pants?"

"Yes. And she has a name." I continued walking on, deeper into the basement, then to the trapdoor, jumping down, I ignored the ladder.

"Oi! Annabeth, you in the office or do I got to fucking hunt you down again?"

"Office! And get you ass your here!"

I ran down the long passage way and right into her office completely equipped with stolen computers.

"Alright, Annabeth, tell me who's the new target."

"Dr. William Solace, he's from Texas, but he works here in New York. You can get all his information from this-" Annabeth put a tan folder in front of me and tapped it with a French Manicured finger. "Folder. Including his work schedule for the next couple of weeks. But he's a nice guy and we cannot get to him buy using a gun. Especially you, as our best sniper. As much as you don't like it, you need to get as close to him as possible. You need to being him here if you don't want to kill him up close and personal."

"Whatever." I snapped,  snatching up the paper, reading through his bio. "Says he works part time at a coffee shop. But full time at a hospital. Dude must have no social life."

"Yea seems that way, I can't find anything about him. Head over to Leo, he'll hook you up with some sweet toys for this mission."

I rolled my eyes and headed to our main mechanic/weapons maker.

*Three days later*

I watched William from the corner booth. He was a generally nice guy, golden blond hair, pretty blue eyes that I sometimes got lost in, the way his southern accent mixed gorgeously with a New York one. How his blinding white smile was always kind and gentle, his freckles. Oh, god, his fucking freckles. Sometimes I found myself trying to count them.

I didn't really notice how close he had gotten until he was sitting across from me.

I blinked and looked at him.

"Okay, listen, I don't know who you are, or what you want, but you can't just sit in a corner, not buy anything and stare at me. Its really creepy."

"Sorry." Nico said, poker-faced.

"No, literally, for the past three fudging days you've sat here staring at me, not ordering anything. At first I though you didn't have money, so I didn't pester. Then I realized that you were constantly staring at me, and sometimes writing in a journal. You have got to go or I'll report you to the police."

"Dude, I'm not a stalker. And my name is Nico." I said. Up close and personal. I've got to get to know him.

"Will Solace." We shook hands. "Do you want coffee? I can give you a discount, but it's not gonna be free."

"Black." I said, pulling a wad of bills out of my pocket and put it on the table. "Please and thanks."

"No problem, give me a minute." As Will walked off I realized the weird feeling I had.

Oh, no.

I was falling for the guy I had to kill.


	8. Fallen angel au 1 pt2

Nico woke up in a place he didn't know. The ceiling and walls were made of wood and there was a worn quilt tossed over his shoulders, an arm was around his waist, which was covered by a thick sweater.

Nico sat up in a rush, his eyes going wide, trying to figure out where he was. He looked at the person next to him. Will. Oh. Right. He Fell.

Nico allowed himself to fall back onto the soft pillows. He felt tired. Sleep called to him softly, dragging him into the darkness.

\------------------------------------------------------  
Time skip   
\------------------------------------------------------

Will held up a jacket. "Do you think that this will fit?" He turned to Nico, smiling.

"I don't think so. Seems too big." Nico scrunched up his nose. He was wearing Will's sweatshirt and a pair of his jeans. It was all to big.

"Come on, try it on!" Will whined.

"Fine." Nico growled. He grabbed the leather and pulled it on,  surprisingly, it fit perfectly.

"What do you think?"

"What's the price?" Nico had learned a lot of things. Including three fact that everything has a price. That seemed fair enough to him.

"Twenty. You like it?"

"Yeah." Nico said, shrugging it off.

After they bought all the clothes for Nico, which totaled up to a hundred and twenty four dollars, they were back at the cabin, now with a fixed roof, as Nico had repaired it after he was rested.

"So, what do you think we should do for, you know, finding your mom and sister?"

"I'm not sure, before I fell through your roof, I saw them Fall a bit towards..." Nico stood up, closing his eyes, turning in a few circles. His nose scrunched up cutely. "...over there. To the East." Nico pointed out of the window.

"But that's near the water. Are you sure that they fell that way?"

"I know they Fell that way." Nico said stubbornly. "Just trust me. I know."

"We can go look now, if you want."

"Or, you could stay here while I look myself." Nico said.

"How are you going to get over there? You can't drive, or walk." Will said.

"But I can fly." Nico said, heading to the door.

"Nico, you are not going to fly in the middle of the night." Will said, following him out of the house.

"It's the evening. And I'll only be gone for an hour or so. It'll be fine." Nico said, walking several yards away from the house. "Just stand back, will you?"

Will said nothing and leaned against the house, watching the Fallen Angel.

Nico rolled his shoulders and allowed his wings to erupt from his back. He bent his knees and raised his wings. He jumped into the air, flapping his wings downward and going high in the air. He flew over the treetops and off to the East.

Will just watched in awe as he flew out of sight.

"Wow...." he whispered.


	9. Fallen angel au 1 pt3

Nico POV

I scanned the ground below me. I had to find them. I had to.

My leg was starting to hurt, so I landed on the beach, sitting down, I rubbed my knee, groaning.

Why didn't I listen to Will?

Nico laid back on the soft sand and looked up at the evening stars, making out a few constellations. The Big Dipper, Orion, Cassiopeia, etc.

"Hey! Water you doing?" A voice yelled.

Nico sat up and looked at the human. He had black hair and sea green eyes. And he just made a pun.

"Sorry, I needed to rest. I hurt my leg and-"

"Don't care. I was just wondering what you were doing on my property."

"Your property?" Nico questioned, looking at the boy. "You can't be more than seventeen."

"Well it's not my property as much as it is my family's." The guy said. "I'm Percy Jackson."

"Nico di Angelo." Nico said, struggling to his feet, balancing on his good leg.

"Di Angelo?" Percy asked. "Oh, god, your mom and sister are really worried about you. Come on. They're at my place. Are you...Like them?" ((A/N haha Maximum Ride reference.))

"What do you mean 'like them?'" Nico hobbled behind him, his leg feeling worse than it had all day.

"Are you an angel, too?"

Nico stopped and stared at Percy, his mouth hanging open. "Are you an idiot or something?"

"Dunno, but everyone is always calling me ob-obliv-obluv-"

"Oblivious?" Nico asked.

"Yeah! That's the word. But I don't know what it means."

"It means that you don't understand something or you don't know things."

"So does this mean that your an angel, too?"

Nico smacked his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm  
> That's short  
> Dammit


	10. Pirate AU

Nico looked out to the open ocean, inhaling the salty air he had grown so used to. His big sister, Bianca, was next to him, her long black hair was pulled back into a messy braid that suited her beautifully. Her eyes were closed as she leaned against the wood of the bird’s nest at the top of the highest mast. She opened her eyes and smiled at Nico, her black eyes shining mischievously.

“What?” Nico asked, frowning.

“Tag.” She said, poking his shoulder, then jumped out of the nest, grabbing a rope and swinging down to the deck.

“Not fair!” Nico shouted, copying what she did, only failing the landing and rolling a few times. He chased after his big sister, weaving his way through the crew of his father’s ship. Bianca ran to the bow of the ship, and then up the smaller mast.

“Catch me if you can!” She called, climbing with incredible skill and agility.

“Bianca!” Nico whined, following her. “Father’s going to get mad at us for playing on the ship.”

“He’s not going to be mad.” Bianca laughed, her feet against the mast, holding another rope to keep herself from falling.

“Bianca-” That’s when Nico saw it.

A bunch of ships heading right towards them.

“Bianca, we have to tell Father!” Nico said, after pointing out the ships to her.

She nodded and slid down the mast so she was right next to her little brother, she wrapped an arm around Nico’s torso and then jumped, pulling Nico with her.

Nico was shaking, his brown eyes wide as they ran to their father’s quarters.

“Father!” The two of them shouted, entering his room.

He looked up from the map he was charting. “What is it?”

“There are ship. A bunch of them ten, twenty and they’re coming straight towards us!” Nico said frantically.

“Stay in here, and stay safe.” Their father said, leaving the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will sighed as he walked along the dock, watched the blue water glitter under the sunlight. He hadn't told his family that he wanted to sail and see the world. They wanted him to be a doctor. And honestly, he did, too.

He took off his shoes, then sat on the edge of the dock and put his feet in the water, watching everyone come and go. He looked at the water, where small fish were beginning to gather around his bare feet. He gently kicked at them, pushing them away, but they came back a minute later. Will laughed and pulled a sandwich from his satchel and began tearing the bread apart, throwing it to the fish.

“Nice day, isn’t it?” A woman’s voice said from behind him. Will turned to see a woman with long black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. “What’s a kid like yourself sitting out here?”

“Feeding fish.” Will said, throwing more of his sandwich into the water. “What about you?”

The woman sat next to him. “Waiting for my husband, he’s supposed to be here today.”

“Is he a merchant?” Will asked, guessing he was just in a foreign country, trading. Getting to see the world.

“Not exactly. I guess you could say he sails a lot.” She said, looking out to the horizon. “He has the children, I haven’t seen them in months.”

“Is there something wrong?” Will asked. Perhaps they’re in a rough patch.

“No, The last time we were here, I had gotten sick and I stayed behind..” The woman said. “I’ve forgotten my manners, I’m Maria di Angelo.” She held out her hand.

“Will Solace.” He shook her hand. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

Maria laughed. She looked out to the water. “Maybe one day we’ll meet again.”

“You’re leaving already?”

“I see my husband’s ship.” She said, standing and walking off.

A few moments later, Will her the shout of fishermen and merchants. “Pirates!”

Will grabbed his shoes, pulling them on as fast as he could manage in his panicked state, then as fast as he could, ran for home. His sandwich forgotten, sinking into the depths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request or prompt, just leave a comment! I'm always open to suggestions. I may not be able to get it written quickly, but I'll get it done eventually.


	11. Elf AU

Third Person.

The world was devided into two races, Imps, those who walked during the day, and Night Elves, who roamed the forests under the light of the silver Moon. The two races lived in harmony, trading and sharing hunting tactics.

There was a tradition that both races practiced. Every three generations, the shaman, The seer and Oracle of the tribes, would offer their eldest child to the other. The children's fates would be forever intertwined. They-

The leather bound book was yanked out of the young elf's hands. Sitting up, he whined, pouting at his father.

"Dad! I was reading that!" He whined, reaching for the book.

"You're supposed to be in bed." His father said, setting the book on the wooden table. "Not down here reading this. Now, up to bed."

"But, Dad!" The younger whined.

"Now, Nico." His father said, frowning at him.

He whined and pulled himself off the couch and slowly climbed the wooden stairs. Halfway up, there was a window, Nico carefully pulled back the thick curtain, only to be greeted by blinding yellow light. Hissing, he pulled back, leaning against the opposite wall. He blinked a few times.

"Nico." His father sighed. "You should know better. You'll go blind if you look outside during the day."

"I know, but I just want to see what's out there."

His father sighed, resting his hand on Nico's dark hair. "Your curiosity is going to get you killed one day."

"You're being mean to me." Nico mumbled.

"Oh, Shoosh." Hades chuckled. "Up to bed. Go."

"Yessir." Nico smiled, going upstairs. Hades followed, shaking his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Meanwhile.......  
The arrow flew through the trees, striking the deer in the neck. Quickly, the blond Imp notched another arrow and shot it again, this time, taking it down.

He jumped over the large bushes and made his way to the deer. "Dad?"

"Yes?" His father called, jumping from the trees.

"I got a deer." He smiled. "Two arrows."

"Nice! Great job, Will." His dad ruffled his shaggy blond hair. "Let's gut this big guy."

"My kill, the antlers are mine." Will said, pulling a knife from his belt, starting with the antlers, cutting them out of the creature's head. 

After gutting the deer, the two began to return.

"Dad?" Will asked, tugging nervously at the string of his bow.

"Yep?" Apollo asked, glancing at his son.

"Have you ever met a Night Elf?" Will asked.

"Just one." He said. "I've only had contact with him."

"So you've talked to him? What was he like?" Will asked.

"It's nothing really, Will. He's the other Shaman. And honestly, he was very creepy."

"How so?"

"His skin was almost completely white, his hair and eyes were like shadows. But he's a surprisingly nice guy." Apollo said, shaking his head. "He's got a kid close to your age."

"Isn't that thing that shamans do ever few generations or so happening this year? 

"It is. What are you asking?"

"Is the other Shaman's kid coming here, or am I going there?"

"You're going to live with the Night Elves." Apollo sighed. "You have to understand, when a Night Elf is in sunlight, they can't see. They're blinded. If they're exposed to sunlight long enough, they'll be blinded. For good."

"Oh." Will said, looking at the ground. "Okay. I understand."


	12. Rant

This has been bothering me for a while now, but when people write Solangelo mortal AU's, Hades is abusive. I don't know why almost everyone does that. I don't see Hades as abusive towards Nico. I know that some people just want to thicken the plot with that or just make him a bad guy, but really, why not just make him neglectful?

Sure, Hades isn't such a great dad, but honestly, he wouldn't abuse his own son. I know that there are going to be people to comment on this saying that Hades is a bad father and that he seems to them the abusive type. I don't want to make you guys see the way I do, I just want to get my opinion out there.

If you'd like to share your opinions on Hades character as a father towards Nico, leave a comment. I'll try to respond as soon as I can. That's all!


	13. Elf AU pt 2

The night was cold, but Nico didn't mind. He never did. Sighing he laid back on the thick branch and looked up to the sky, silvery stars peeked through the thick blanket of leaves above him. The elf bit his bottom lip, sitting up, he glanced down the the village, elves bustling around trying to get so many things done before the sun rises.

Nico began to climb up the tree, wanting to see the stars. After he found a good branch to hold himself up on, he poked his head through the leaves, and sighed at the sky. The silver stars glowed brightly against the navy blue of the sky.

The moon was full, shining brightly, giving everything an eerie silver hue. Nico smiled. This was a view he had always loved.

He remembered how he and his sister would sit up here night after night, talking, playing, being not only brother and sister, but best friends.

Tears stung Nico's eyes. He wiped his face, he didn't like remembering Bianca. It always made him sad.

The trees rustled nearby. Nico tensed, his hand resting on the knife at his belt. He quickly hid beneath the leaves. After he was close enough, he saw that it was just an owl settling into a branch, a mouse in its beak.

Relaxing, Nico climbed back down the tree, settling on the forest floor, right behind the market.

He slipped through a space between a stall selling deer skin and another selling fresh apples. He tossed the elf at the stand a coin and grabbed an apple.

He took a bite as he walked through the market. Night elves normally built their homes in trees, where they could rest without being in danger of the sunlight or predators.

Nico continued his trek through the village, until he reached a familiar ladder built into a large oak tree. The young elf tossed his apple core to the ground and been to climb. He sat next to the door of the small hut, quietly humming to himself a random tune.

The deer-skin entrance moved as two elves exited, a man, and a woman holding a small bundle of blankets. A baby, Nico guessed.

Scrambling to his feet, Nico entered the hut, slipping through the shadows until he was right behind his father, one of the best Shamans in the past three hundred years.

"Nico, I know you're there." Hades sighed, continuing to place herbs and dried leaves back to their places on the shelf.

"How did you know?" The younger whined.

"The skin moved, I see the moonlight when you came inside." Hades sighed, finally turning to look at his son, a familiar glint in his eyes. "Is there something that you need?"

"Not really," Nico mumbled. "I just like spending time here. And besides, I don't really have any friends."

"Because you always have your nose in a book." Hades pointed out.

"I get along better with books than with people. Books don't judge me," Nico said. "And I don't judge them till I read them." He sat down on one of the pelts that lined the floor.

"Honestly, Nico," his father sighed, shaking his head. "You do realize that in exactly one month, the Imps' Shaman's son is going to come here, right?"

"Well, actually, were going to go meet him and his father at the border." Nico noted.

"Don't get smart with me." Hades said. "You knew what I meant."

"Sorry..." Nico mumbled, taking a sudden interest in his shoes.

"Nico," Hades said softly, taking a seat next to his son. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm just nervous." The small elf admitted.

"About what?" Hades wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders.

"Meeting him." Nico mumbled. "I don't even know his name or what he looks like, and in one month, our fates are going to be intertwined. Forever. I don't even know this guy and I'm just going to give my entire life away. For all we know he's a selfish jerk."

Hades couldn't help but smile. "Nico, you don't have to worry about any of this. Just relax and don't over think this."

Nico nodded, smiling at his father.


	14. Chubby Will

After they got together, Will and Nico spent a lot of time together in the Hades cabin, where they knew no one would bother them. This went so far that Will had practically moved in with the Italian. He slept there, rather with his own siblings in his own cabin. It was quiet, for once.

But Will couldn't help but feel the stab of jealousy as he watched his boyfriend get ready for bed. Nico was skinny, but well toned and muscled. He was short with sharp, narrow shoulders.

Will watched as the muscles in Nico's back moved as he pulled his shirt off. He looked down at his own stomach. From all the time he spent in he infirmary rather than training, he wasn't as muscular and fit as other campers.

And Will began to hate himself because of it.

When he went to school when he wasn't at camp, the other students called him fat. Ugly. Fag.

Will felt tears sting his eyes. He quietly began to cry. He hated his body. He hated everything about himself. He was pathetic. He was a horrible son of Apollo.

He couldn't shoot.

He couldn't sing or play an instrument.

He was terrible at poetry.

And he was a half-assed medic. He did his best, but people still died and he couldn't save them.

Will felt a weight on his knee. He looked up to see Nico sitting there.

"Will, what's wrong?" He asked quietly.

The blond promptly buried his face into the fabric of Nico's sleep shirt which was just an oversized hoodie that he had stolen from Will.

Nico let out a soft laugh. "Will..."

Will just cried harder. 

You don't deserve Nico. A voice in the back of his mind told him. He's too good for you. Your fat, ugly and you can't do anything right.

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Another part of his mind called. 

"Will, you're starting to worry me. What's wrong?" Nico asked kissing his head softly.

Will choked on his own words.

"I don't deserve you." He finally got out. "I'm fat and ugly and I'm stupid and I can't even do what I'm good at right." He sobbed, wrapping his arms around Nico's waist.

"Will, you're an amazing medic. You can't save everybody. That's just how it is. And you're really smart, not as smart as the Athena kids, but still. Will you're the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on. You're hair looks like gold and you're eyes are a billion shades of blue and I just can't help but get lost in them.

"And above all, you are not fat! Your just a bit chubby, that's all!" Nico smiled, wiping away Will's tears. "You're in perfect shape."

"I am fat. I'm like a circle!"

"A circle is a shape." Nico smiled.

"Did you just make a joke?" Will laughed.

"I got you to laugh, didn't I?" Nico hummed, nuzzling Will's shaggy blond hair. "But you aren't fat. Just chubby. Like a bunny." Nico cupped the older boy's cheek, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. "I love you, Will Solace, in all of your chubby glory!"

"Love you, too, Death Boy." Will smiled, wiping his cheeks.

Nico smiled and hugged Will tightly. "My chubby bunny...." He mumbled softly.


	15. TV show/actor au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sorta just made this up. This may become a book, like each chapter of this is going to be like an episode, maybe...I need a plot for the TV show/movie thing, since I'm not really good at that kind of thing. There will be an update if you like this. RN, here is a preview. Please comment your ideas for the show or movie and whether it should be a movie or a show. Now, without further ado~

I sorta just made this up. This may become a book, like each chapter of this is going to be like an episode, maybe...I need a plot for the TV show/movie thing, since I'm not really good at that kind of thing. There will be an update if you like this. RN, here is a preview. Please comment your ideas for the show or movie and whether it should be a movie or a show. Now, without further ado~

Chapter One~preview  
Will Solace was seventeen years old, and he was in love with an Italian actor/author named Nico di Angelo.

This was not your normal, omg that actor is so hot I'm in love! Kind of crush. It was more I know everything about you and I want to have your babies. Kind of love.

Okay, that made Will sound like a stalker.

But more than that. Nico di Angelo was in his school. In the same building. In the same room! And he was looking for actors for one of the main leads in his new TV show/Movie.

Will was ready to die and go to heaven.  
~~~~~  
Nico di Angelo was looking for a co-star for his new show/movie/probably going to be a show he had written.

He wanted someone from everyday life. He didn't want someone stuck up, who's parents were going to bribe him to let their untalented child take one of the main roles.

That's why he was in Texas. Where he was going to talk to teenagers at a high school, telling them about the opportunity they had. He and a few of his friends, the directors were going to ask the students to privately audition for the part. The best would get the part.

And Nico hoped that he golden haired Angel in the back row of the Auditorium was good at acting.  
~  
There you go! This is just a preview, so it's not the full story, if you want a book out of this, comment if you want it.


	16. Oympics AU

I thought of the thing Bianca had said, asking if by "Olympian" Zoe meant "Olympian Athlete" so this kinda popped into my head.  
Some parts are in Italian, I will translate them after they are spoken.  
Hope you like!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This had been his dream since he was seven years old. And he had trained for it ever since. He practiced his balance, walking on the back of the couch, falling off a few times, he would admit. But it was worth all the broken bones from failed landings, the sprained ankles and wrists he got during training.

It was worth it to be here. The Olympics.

Nico di Angelo shook with excitement. He was finally, finally, going to live his dream. He was going to be representing his home country of Italy.

"Nico, sono così orgogliosa di te, tesoro!" His mother exclaimed, hugging him around the shoulders. **Nico, I'm so proud of you, honey!**

"Grazie mamma. Sono davvero nervoso!" Nico smiled, returning the hug. **Thanks Mom. I'm really nervous!**

"Non ti preoccupare, Nico, tutto andrà bene! Stai andando a fare grande." Maria pressed a kiss to his temple. **Do not worry, Nico, everything will be fine! You're going to do great.**

"Vorrei che papà fosse qui ..." Nico sighed. **I wish dad was here...**

"Pensate alle cose buone. Questo sta per essere divertente, non è vero?" Maria let out a sigh. **Think about the good things. This is going to be fun, isn't it?**

"Si. Sta andando essere il migliore." Nico said. **Yeah. It's going to be the best.**

~(°^°)~  
~(^u^)~

The blond bounced up and down in his seat, this was one of the best days of his entire sixteen year old life. He wasn't going to be actually competing, but he was going to be there, doing what he does best, helping the competitors who get hurt during practice or their performance.

Are they called performances?

He didn't think on it too long, his brain was on hyper drive.

"Hey, Will." A voice said. He turned to Percy Jackson, one of the best swimmers he had ever met.

"Hi, Percy." Will smiled. He green eyed teenager plopped down next to him. "What's up?"

"Not much, just bored. Thought it would be good to see a friendly face."

"But you come to me rather than your family." Will chuckled, thinking of his own parents, probably at home wondering whether or not he made it safely.

"Well...They were the problem." Percy laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, it's just that sometimes they're just...Too much." 

"I know how you feel." Will smiled, thinking of his father. His too-much and too-sunny personality. It was like he was never sad. Like he'd never seen a rainy day before.

"So, this is exciting, huh? It's been a while since I've been out of the country." Percy said.

"My first time." Will admitted, remembering the vacation Percy and a few of his friends had taken last year all over Greece and Italy.

"Well, don't worry if you don't know what they're saying, just do what you always do! Be a nice guy!" Percy smiled and clapped him on the back. "Now I'm hungry, you want somefin?"

"I'm good." Will smiled.

The Olympics were something that he'd never though he'd see in person. Yet, here he was, on his way there.  
~~~~~~  
Okay that's all I've got for you for right now. Bye!


	17. Rant II

Why? Okay, this is not really an update, just an random rant of the month. I might do that...

Anyways, I was thinking and then it hit me-

Do children of Apollo have Photokinesis?

For those who don't know, Photokinesis is the control over light.

Like Percy has hydrokinesis. Leo has pyrokinesis and Nico has Umbrakinesis and -

Okay, I think you get my point. But still-

It would make perfect sense!!!

And here comes part two of this rant-

Why don't children of Apollo have the ability to speak Italian, the literal  LANGUAGE of music!

I mean, like like like

~Going into Solangelo~

Like Nico is trying to tell Will that he loves him and then he just switches to Italian or Greek or Latin or maybe all three and he stutters out "I love you" in all three languages.

Let's presume that all Greek demigods have the ability to speak Greek-they probably do-  So Will understands Greek.

And if he understood Italian, and since it's Nico's first language -being born in Venice, Italy- that would probably be the first language Nico switches to and Will understood him and he'd tease him asking him what he said and really he knew the entire time that would be so fucking cute and ekdkejebskdkfj

*Deep inhale*  
*Exhale*

Now, writing part of the second part, I began thinking- 

What if Nico still has an Italian accent?

I'm done wasting your time.

Okay, love you, bye-bye.


	18. No actual title

Haha stupid title. Enjoy. Slight depression. Talks of cutting. Actual cutting. Depressing thoughts. I'm really sorry tho. But it ends happy. So.... That's good, right?...............OK I'm done... Read my shit if u want.

 

 

 

 

Nico was having the worst day of his entire life. Sure he's had bad days before but this was by far the worst.

It started off with him waking up without Will's warmth. He opened one eye, seeing that the bed was empty.

Probably making breakfast. It's his day off, after all.

Will was not making breakfast. But he did leave a note scrawled in his sloppy yet readable doctor handwriting.

Nico,

Hey sunshine, I was called into work early this morning there was a bit of an accident during a surgery. I'm sorry but I'll make it up to you this evening. I love you.

Tons of love,  
Will <3

At that, Nico wanted to scream. Today was their day and Will had to work!

Tears stung his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Instead he just grabbed a bowl, a box of Cocoa Puffs a spoon and then reached into the fridge for the milk.

When he poured the cereal, only a few crumbs came out. So Nico once more stood up and got a cup. A glass of milk wouldn't hurt.

It turns out, the milk was bad. As soon as he opened it, he could smell it. The scent made him want to gag.

He closed the milk, sighing.

Today is going to be awful.

Nico attempted to get dressed, but he knocked over a lamp, breaking it, stepped on a shard of it, cutting open his foot, falling down the stairs trying to get a medical kit from the closet. 

So he sat there, feeling miserable for a few hours before he stood up and limped back up the stairs and got the kit, heading to the bedroom.

After he - horribly - bandaged his foot, he grabbed a knife.

Will deserves better.

For the first time since he got together with Will, he cut.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Will hummed a random tune as he walked into the house he shares with his boyfriend. "Nico, I'm home."

Silence.

"Nico?" Will checked the kitchen the bathroom and the living room. 

After his unsuccessful search, he headed up to their bedroom.

"Neeks, honey, I'm home." He looked into the bedroom with a smile, expecting to see a sleeping Nico.

His smile faded when he saw Nico sitting on the edge of the bed, crying while he dragged a sharpened knife up his arm.

"Nico!" Will cried, running to the son of Hades. "What are you doing?" He ripped the knife from his grasp and threw it across the room, examining his cuts. Some were deep.

"You deserve so much better than me. I'm just a fuck-up."

"No your not, Nico. You can't expect to do everything perfectly. Nobody's perfect." The blond kissed his forehead.

"Then you must be nobody." Nico let out a hoarse laugh.

"That was so cheesy. Come on, let's get you cleaned up, Sunshine." Will said softly.

"Up." Nico said, reaching up, blood trickling down his pale skin.

The son of Apollo sighed an scooped the smaller boy up into his arms, carrying him to the bathroom, where he cleaned him up and healed his cuts.

"What happened to your foot?"

"Broke a lamp and stepped on it..."

"These bruises?"

"Fell down the stairs."

Well, at least Will could heal of of them easily.

"I made dinner reservations, so put on something nice, okay? Or do you want me to help you to make sure you don't hurt yourself again?"

"Stay." Nico mumbled. "You're like a lucky charm," he stood up and walked to the closet, grabbing a suit. "When you're around, good things happen to me. When you're not, I'm miserable and I get hurt a lot."

"Poor baby, well at least I'm always there to fix you." Will grabbed his own suit and they proceeded to get dressed.

~Toime Skippsies~

How Will had gotten them a reservation at a fancy Italian restaurant - Like literally Italian not American-Italian - was an all out mystery to Nico. But it was amazing.

The food was all traditional Italian, and a majority of it was different types of pasta.

Nico couldn't have lived Will more than he already did at the moment.

Until desert.

Will had already pre-ordered the small chocolate cakes coated in white chocolate. Nico was confused by it, but he ate the cake anyway.

Halfway through, he was about to take a bit, when something glinted in the dark brown cake.

Nico blinked. He lowered the fork and started taking the cake off with his fingers. Only to find a silver ring.

He looked up to Will, who was smiling.

"Will..." He asked as the blond stood from his seat and walked around the table to kneel in front of Nico.

"Nico di Angelo," he took the Italian's hands in his own. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my gods." Nico grinned. "Yes. A million times, yes!"


	19. Umm...*insert title here*

Nico regretted not studying for this test. He should have because it would affect his grade and whether or not he'd be getting into the college he wanted.

He was staring at the math, not comprehending the variables and exponents and integers.

He was on the verge of screaming. Cheating was not an option.

Suddenly, the blond kid next to him carefully set a mechanical pencil the color of grass next to Nico's paper.

Slowly, Nico picked up the pencil and he saw the folded piece of paper in the claspy thing. 

Nico slipped the paper out of its place and opened it.

The kid was giving him the answers.

Nico didn't look at the blond, and began copying the answers onto his paper.

After class, Nico stopped the kid.

"What the fuck?" He asked.

"I noticed you were having some trouble so I wanted to help." The blond said. "I'm Will Solace."

He held out his hand like he wanted Nico to shake it.

Instead, the dark haired boy pulled out a pen and wrote his phone number on Will's hand. "I think I'm going to need some tutoring." He teased. "Give me a call."

Walking away, Nico felt like a million bucks, while Will was staring with a weird expression.

"Will? Will!" Lou Ellen waved her hand back and forth in front of Will's face with no response.

"I've got this." Cecil said, shrugging off his backpack.

"Cecil, what are you doing?"

He didn't respond, he just hit Will in the back.

"What was that for?" The blond complained.

"You were staring off into space. Now c'mon space man, were going to miss the bus!" Cecil said.

The three of them ran and got on the yellow vehicle before it left.

"What's going on with you?" Lou Ellen questioned.

"I think I'm in love." Will said, holding up his hand, showing her the phone number Nico had written. "He's awesome."

"Cecil!" Lou Ellen called to their friend. "Will's got a boyfriend!"

Will just laughed along with them. Maybe one day, we'll be that close.


	20. Opposite Gender AU

N.POV.  
I scowled as I ran my fingers through my unruly hair, my bangs just fell back into my eyes. My father had threatened to cut it all off if I didn't start taking care of it.

And as usual, I had ignored his meaningless threat. I groaned as I looked at the alarm clock. Six thirty. Great, if I didn't hurry, I'd be late for the bus.

I rolled out of bed, quickly washed myself off, and threw on my favorite Twenty Øne PilØts shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. My old, scruffy converse were a bit tight, but I didn't care.

I pulled my long black hair back into a messy ponytail and put on my leather jacket.

Usually rich kids have private tutors and high end fashion, but not me. I don't like all that kind of stuff.

And and my dad is okay with that. My stepmother...Not so much.

You see, my father is the owner of a huge business called Erebus. I don't know exactly what he does, but I know it has something to do with the government. And I really don't care.

I darted down the stairs, hoping I was quiet enough that my stepmother didn't hear me. Unfortunately for me, she was standing at the bottom of the staircase, her arms crossed, her face stern.

I kept a straight face as I passed by her as if she weren't even there. I walked into the kitchen, only to find my dog, Cerberus tied up.

Quickly I grabbed a knife and cut the ropes. I rubbed his head. "Hey, boy what on earth happen to you? What is the mean old witch? I bet it was." I told him. I pressed a kiss to his head, rubbing his neck.

"Keep that dog in the yard or else I'm going to cook it for dinner." Persephone snapped.

I ignored her and stood up and grabbed a Pop Tart and lead Cerberus out to the large backyard. "Stay out here, Cerberus. I'll be home soon." I promised him.

What can I say, the dog was my best friend.

I walked back upstairs, eating the fudge pop tart on the way. When I got back to my room, I grabbed my backpack, phone and headphones.

I scowled at the time. 6:43.

Two minutes to get to the bus stop. I quickly darted out of my room and down the stairs- this time I didn't bother to be quiet- then out the door, throwing it shut with a loud thud.

As I was running to the stop, I noticed a large truck. Someone's moving in.

I decided to worry about it later when I had more time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
W. POV.

I'mlateI'mlateI'mlateI'mlateI'mlateI'mlateI'mlateI'mlateI'mlateI'mlateI'mlateI'mlateI'mlateI'mlate!!!!

Those two words were running through my mind as I scrambled around to grab some clothes. I couldn't believe I allowed myself to oversleep!

When I was officially dressed, I ran downstairs to grab something to eat, like an energy bar or a peice of toast for the go.

"Hey, Sunshine." My dad grinned. "What's the rush?"

"I'm late!" I said, running into the kitchen. "Need quick breakfast!"

"We don't have any food. We will this afternoon though."

"Dad. I'm late for school! I need food now!" 

Dad handed me a twenty. "Get something to eat from the store on the corner."

"Thanks, dad." I smiled, then started running to the door.

"What about your books?"

Right! I ran back upstairs and grabbed my backpack then went back downstairs and when outside, quickly calling a goodbye to my dad, before running off to the store.

I bought three energy bars and a Gatorade, then left, taking off running again, and in my attempts to be at the bus stop on time, I ran into a smaller girl with long black hair.

Together we toppled to the ground, landing so I was on top of her.

"Get off, you big oaf!" She growled, pressing a hand to my stomach and pushing me off.

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry sorry!" I stuttered. I grabbed my things before holding out my hand to her. She looked at my hand like I had several extra fingers.

She said nothing and stood up herself. "I don't need some big breasted bitch to help me."

I felt my face heat up at that.

She started walking off.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"To my stop so I can go to school and deal with idiots." She said, not turning around.

"What school?"

"Goode High."

"I'm going there." I said, beginning to follow her. "Umm, can you show me around?"

"No."

OK, that was rude.

"What's your name?"

"Nicole di Angelo. But I everyone calls me Nico."

"Oh. I'm Will."

"That's a guy's name."

"I know. But I like it. It's short for Wilma. I don't like that."

Nicole snorted. "That's a stupid name. But it's better than Nicolette."

I frowned.

"My full name. Nicole is short for it. My stepmother is American and she doesn't like my actual Anne so she just calls me Nicole. Much simpler than  the original Italian name." She sighed. "Come on, the bus is just down the street." She took of running.

For someone so small, she was fast. I followed her as fast as I could. When I finally cought up, the busy was just a few feet behind me and stopped just a second after I did.

Nicole got on the bus, but the driver had to stop em because I was new. I had to give him the paperwork the school had told me to give him when I visited yesterday, so I knew where I was going.

When he let me go I found Nicole sitting in the back seat.

I plopped down next to her, smiling.

She glared at me and ripped and earbud out of her ear. "What do you want?"

"You are the only person I know. So I'm sitting with you."

"You're a dork." She scoffed, putting earbud back in.

I grinned. She would like me soon enough.


	21. Blind au

NPOV

I blinked several more times, trying to clear my vision. It's been getting worse, but I would never admit it out loud.

I squinted my eyes, just trying to see in front of me.

It was all too blurry. Sighing, I got ready for another shadow travel. This one was probably going to drain me. All I had to do was make it to the Hades cabin at Camp Half-blood, then I could snooze.

I focused my energy and felt the familiar tug in my stomach as the shadows pulled me.

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything.

What?

I rubbed my eyes. I couldn't see. I began to panic.

I didn't know where I was. I couldn't see for shit. And I was about to start freaking out.

I imagined Will, who had helped me through a few panic attacks in the past.

I thought of his voice, melodic with a hint of a southern accent from growing up in Texas. "Take deep breaths, Nico. Try to relax yourself. Count down from one hundred."

I nodded, as if Will was right there with me, telling me what to do. Slowly, I lowered myself to the floor - it felt like stone beneath my hands - I took a deep breath. "One hundred. Ninety-nine. Ninety-eight. Ninety seven..."

My breathing became smoother as I continued to count. When I was around sixty, I heard a door open, then close.

"Nico!" An all too familiar voice said, worried and concerned. "Nico, what's going on?"

I continued to count, tears gently trailing down my face. What if I never saw Will again? My breath became faster.

I couldn't keep counting.

Arms wrapped around me, pulling me into a warm embrace. I clung to him. I knew it was Will, even though I couldn't see him.

"Shhh, Sunshine. I've got you. It'll be okay." Will whispered, kissing my forehead. "It's going to be okay."

I shook my head, hugging him tightly. "N-no it's not!" I said into his shirt.

"What happened, Nico?"

"I-I-" I stuttered, breaking off into a sob.

"Shhh..." Will held me tightly. I felt him shift so he could pick me up bridal style. He moved me so I was laying somewhere soft. "Shhh, it'll be okay. We're in the Hades cabin, just you and me."

"Will..." I whispered, reaching toward where I hoped he was. I felt his large, warm hands wrap around my own small cold one.

"I've got you." Will whispered, pressing a kiss to my knuckles.

"Will, I can't see..." I whispered.

"What?"

"I can't see. I can't see..." I whispered again and again, eventually breaking down again.

"Shhh, shhh, it'll be okay, we'll get this fixed." Will's voice was becoming panicked. I felt him move away.

"No!" I shouted. "Don't leave me..."

"Of course." Will laid down on the bed next to me. I snuggled into his chest, stealing his warmth.

"Will..." I whispered, resting my head over his heart so I could hear it's beat. Steady and calming like a drum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum

"Yes, Nico?" Ba-bum. Ba-bum.

"What if I never see you again?" Ba-bum.

"Don't think like that. In the worst case scenario, you'll never see again. But I won't let that happen. You'll be able to see again, even if you'll need glasses. I swear to the gods I'll do everything I can to make you better." Ba-bum. Ba-bum.

I couldn't help but smile at my boyfriend's devotion. "I love you." Ba-bum. Ba-bum.

"Love you too, Sunshine." Will kissed my head. "Go to sleep, I'm right here." Ba-bum.Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum...Ba...Bum...Ba...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Time skip cuz I'm lazy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
W

pov

I shined the light in front of Nico's brown eyes. His pupils didn't seem to register the light, and that concerned me.

"What do you see Nico?" I asked, turning off the flashlight and tucked it into my doctor's coat.

"I- it's hard to explain." Nico closed his eyes. "All I see is black in the corners of my vision, and everything else is so blurry it's all a messed up mush of color. I mean," he reopened his eyes. "I can see your hair, it's like a blotch if yellow and your coat is a bigger blob of white. But anything here-" he waved his hands next to his head, like he was shooing away bugs. "Is just darkness."

"Have you ever experienced bad vision in the past?" I took notes on a clipboard.

"I don't remember when I was a little kid- just from when I was ten. I guess my vision has just been getting worse since then. I mean there were times after I was doing things like summing ghosts or skeletons or even shadow travelling and my vision would get really blurry for a few minutes, but it always got better. I don't know what happened." Nico rambled on. I set my clipboard down.

I grinned and sat next to him. "You know you're really cute when you rambled?"

Before Nico could respond, the room's door burst open.

(If you hadn't guessed yet, we are in the infirmary!)

Percy, Jason, Hazel and Reyna stood there. Well, Hazel and Reyna were a bit farther back, like they had let the boys break down the door.

"Will-" Nico whispered.

"It's just the 'Nico di Angelo Protection Squad.'" I said.

"Oh..." Nico shifted uncomfortably.

No one moved. No one spoke.

Finally, Hazel ran in the room and threw herself at Nico. "Oh, my gods are you okay?"

"Hello to you, too, Hazel. I'm fine. Just, you know, blind." Nico shrugged, hugging her back.

She finally let go of him, giving him to Percy and Jason to fuss over. She turned to me.

I never thought that the lovable and kind Hazel Levesque could look so absolutely terrifying.

"You better help my brother or so help me there will be a place in the Fields of Punishment reserved just for you." She growled.

I couldn't form any proper words. I just nodded. "I-I-I-I-"

"Hazel, what did you to do him?" Nico asked, as if he sensed my fear. He reached over and touched my arm.

"I think I scared him." She said sweetly.

"Is that even possible?" Percy asked Jason.

"You weren't paying attention, were you?" The son of Jupiter asked, crossing his arms.

"I was too busy grounding Nico."

"You can't ground Nico," Hazel said. "Neither of you can. Reyna is one of two people who can ground  him."

I raised my hand. "Three. I'm one, Reyna's one and then his dad."

"Can we stop talking about who can and cannot ground me and start figuring out a way to get my sight back?" Nico asked.

I looked at him. "Of course, Sunshine! Anything for you!"

I pulled him into a big hug, pressing a kiss to his head.

When I pulled away, there was a knife at my throat. Reyna stood in front of me, her black eyes narrowed, her face stern.

"You. Will. Help. Him." She said slowly and calmly, but that was still absolutely terrifying.

I said the only thing that came it mind: "Yes, ma'am." Well...It came out as a squeak. I was scared, okay?

I hugged Nico tightly. "Your sisters are scary."

Nico just laughed, leaning against me. "Trust me, I know."


	22. Deaf AU

Will POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched the cars slowly crawl down the street from the café table. New York was crowded beyond belief.

Well, for me it is. I mean, I grew up in Texas, so I wasn't used to seeing so many cars on one road. Cows and horses? I've seen them a lot. (My family owns a huge farm.)

I took a sip of my Expresso. Sighing I continued to watch the foot traffic.

Suddenly, there was a kid with pale skin and dark shaggy black hair that fell into his eyes. He was clutching a book to his chest, like anime school girls sometimes do.

Okay, the kid wasn't the weird part. It was the two people who ganged up on him, slamming him into a wall, yelling and punching him, he just stared, fear in his eyes.

I finished my coffee quickly then stood up. I walked out of the café, throwing the cup away.

I walked up to the two guys and the kid. "Hey," I shouted.

The two guys stopped punching him, and turned to me. The kid didn't seem to understand what was going on, so he followed the other two guys gaze, looking at me.

Ohmigodohmigodohmigod!

The fangirling session was about his eyes. They were a beautiful rich brown. Like a Hershey's Chocolate bar.

"Whatcha want, Blondie?" The first guy asked. He had green eyes and black hair. Generally an attractive guy with a swimmers body.

"Let him go." I said simply. "And your friend is blond, too."

The second guy turned a shade up pink. "What makes you think we'll do that?"

I grinned and punched the second guy. He fell back against the wall.

The first guy stared at me, then released the kid. "Hey, hey no need to get violent." He raised his hands in surrender.

"You were just punching him." I guestured to this kid, who was now sitting on the ground, his book in his lap. His eyes were moving between me and the other guy.

"You know what? I'm going to get him," the guy pointed at the second guy I punched. "And we're going to leave."

And he did just that. I turned to the kid, who was now on his way down the street. I blinked, then followed him. I shouted, "Hey!"

But he didn't seem to hear me. I cought up to him and grabbed his arm. He turned to me with large fear-filled eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

He twisted out of my grip, but thankfully he didn't run off. He just made weird motions with his hands.

"What? Are you deaf? I don't know sign language."

The kid sighed and shook his head. He turned and began walking off, when a girl, younger than him with chocolate colored skin and cinnamon hair ran up to him. She didn't say anything, but she did make weird motions with her hands.

More sign language.

When the kid responded it was longer and he guestured to me about halfway through what he was telling her.

When he was done, the girl turned to me. Her eyes were unnaturally gold.

"Thank you for helping my brother." She smiled at me. She nudged him and he looked up. She pointed at me.

The kid looked at me, tucked his book under one arm, then he held out one hand like he wanted me to give him something. He pressed his other hand to his lips and moved his hand from his face to his hand, kinda like he was blowing a kiss.

He then shoved his hands into his pockets.

"That means thank you." The girl said. "I'm sorry, Nico can be shy." She grinned. "I'm Hazel."

"Will Solace." We shook hands. "And your brother's name is Nico?"

"Yep." Hazel ruffled Nico's hair with a smile. "Well, I've gotta get Mr. Death here back home before our dad freaks out again."

"Again?" I asked.

"Last time Nico stayed at the library too long, our dad was on the verge of calling the police for a missing person case." Hazel explained.

Nico made another sign.

"He said that it was hilarious." Hazel translated. Nico gave a small smile. "You see, we can't exactly call him, he wouldn't hear the phone ring, and he wouldn't be able to answer."

"Why doesn't he keep his phone on vibrate and you text him?" I suggested. "If he spends all his time in the library, he's got to know how to read.

Hazel just stared at me. Then she smacked her forehead. "That's ingenious! Why didn't we think of that sooner?" She turned to Nico and made a few signs.

He nodded and pulled out his phone, he messed with it for a minute, then tucked back into his pocket. He gave a thumbs up.

"Well, it was nice meeting you two. Have a nice day. Sorry I have to go so soon, but I've got to get back to school." I waved at them.

As I walked off, I found myself wishing that I was able to get to see them again soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nico POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as the blond walked away, loving the way his blond hair reflected the Sun's light.

If I had been able to talk, I would be stuttering and I probably wouldn't be able to contain my emotions.

I felt Hazel tap my shoulder. She made a sign.

Come on, we have to get home. She signed.

I nodded and we walked home, side by side, sometimes I would get lost in thought, thinking about Will, (I can't hear, but I have learned to read lips.) and Hazel would pull me out of the way so I don't run into someone or a light post.

That was a normal walk through the crowded New York streets for me.

When we got home, I headed up to my bedroom, where I felt calm. I really needed to be somewhere calm, ever since I met Will, my emotions have been on the fritz.

To be honest, I don't think I ever felt like that around anyone before. Not even Percy.

Will was different than the other guys I had crushes on. He seemed... Solid. Like a life line, while the others were just like rope I could hold on to them for a while before the rope starts to hurt. It always hurt.

But I wanted to see Will again, no matter how much I would hurt after a while.

I'm positive that I'm in love with him.


	23. Another Angel AU

Wpov  
I examined my wings in the mirror, they were a golden brown, like bread. Or caramel.

Except for the single black feather on each wing, contrasting to the natural golden color of my wings.

Everyone's wings were unique, no two were the same. Like fingerprints. Or zebras.

So I know for certain that my Soulmate had black wings, there's almost no denying it, really.

Everyone had a single feather on their wings, signifying what color wings their Soulmates have.

Finding them was a completely different story. Most of the time, angels don't find their soulmate. But there are people who are determined to find them. Like me.

My name is Will Solace. I'm an Angel and I want to find my soulmate with the black wings.

"Will!"

My mom, Naomi likes to interrupt my monologues. Especially when I'm breaking he fourth wall.

Shhh, you can't let them know!

"But you literally put at the top the fact there was fourth wall breaking, right guys?"

"Will, who are you talking to?"

"The readers!"

Oh, my gods, Will, shut up!!

"I don't really see the reason why I should lie to my mom."

Will, stop telling them that you're breaking the fourth wall. I'm restarting this. Behave and do this right.

"Fine."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The image momentarily fades to Black before restarting.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wpov

I examined my wings in the mirror, they were a golden brown, like bread. Or caramel.

Except for the single black feather on each wing, contrasting to the natural golden color of my wings.

Everyone's wings were unique, no two were the same. Like fingerprints. Or zebras.

So I know for certain that my Soulmate had black wings, there's almost no denying it, really.

Everyone had a single feather on their wings, signifying what color wings that they have.

Finding them was a completely different story. Most of the time, angels don't find their soulmate. But there are people who are determined to find them. Like me.

My name is Will Solace. I'm an Angel and I want to find my soulmate with the black wings.

"Will!" My mom, Naomi, called from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready."

I closed my wings and headed downstairs, not wanting to eat cold pancakes. They weren't the same when they were cold...

"Are you going out again?" Mom asked as I sat down.

"Yeah...Is that alright?" I asked, stuffing pancakes in my mouth.

"As long as you stay out of trouble, you're free to go." Mom said. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

I swallowed and grinned. "Sorry Mom."

She just rolled her eyes and went back to buttering up some toast.

Twenty minutes later, I was in the park, looking for someone who might have black wings.

I didn't find anyone, but there were other people who were looking for their soulmates, like me.

Several people even asked me what my wing color was, but it turns out that none of them had black wings with a caramel/bread colored feather.

So, as usual, I tried to go somewhere else. The bookstore.

No luck.

The mall?

Nope.

The hiking trail?

Nada.

Every coffee shop in town?

Zip. Zero. Nothing. Nada. Nope. No. Not a single one.

I had not idea what I was supposed to do. I've been all over town trying to find my soulmate and I haven't seen him/her anywhere!

I was beginning to lose hope, so I started my way back home.

On the way, a kid with black hair ran past me, he was gone as soon as he had appeared.

At first I thought I was seeing things, but the black feather on the sidewalk said otherwise.

Wait....

Black feathers.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Npov

I was in trouble again.

It's not like it was my fault that I lost track of time. It's not my fault my father has such strict rules. It isn't my fault that I can't find my soulmate with the gold wings.

I keep looking everywhere but I can't find them. It really sucks.

Anyway, I kept running all the way home, not even bothering to tell an apology to the blond guy I almost ran over. I stumbled up the steps and threw open the door.

I closed the door quietly. But the creaky floorboards were the ones to betray me. Shit.

My stepmother stepped out of the kitchen wearing an apron. "And just where do you think you snuck off to this morning?"

"Where I go every day." I said, knowing I was going to get grounded.

"Well, your father wants to talk to you. He's in his study." She walked back into the kitchen, muttering about how my father should just get rid of me.

I shook my head and headed upstairs, knowing I was going to get grounded.

I don't know if it's because he's protective of me, or if he hates me, but my father doesn't let me go anywhere without him knowing.

I knocked on the door of my father's study, where he spends a majority of his time doing a shit load of work.

I opened the door and stuck my head in. "Hey, dad. Persephone said that you wanted to talk to me."

"Get in here." My father was definitely not happy to see me. I took the safe route and stepped inside, closing the door behind me.

"Why did you sneak out and again?" He wasn't going to beat around the bush like he did the last million times.

"I've told you where I go before. Do I literally have to tell you again?" I asked.

"Nico, you know that you need to tell someone where you're going so we can get to you in case of an emergency."

"I left a note taped to my door! I told you that I'd be at the park most of the day." I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Nico do you remember what happened to your sister?" He asked as if I hadn't said a thing. "She left the house and no one knew what she went. She was raped and murdered. No one found her body for weeks. A total stranger found her body."

I closed my eyes remembering the photographs. It had been horrible. The images still give me nightmares. I shivered.

"I'm trying to prevent something like that happening to you."

I nodded, barely registering his last words. I left the room, trying to find ways of getting my mine off of my sister's murder.

I began thinking of possible Soulmates. I remembered the blond guy I had run past. He looks like he could have gold wings....I needed to see him again, just to be sure.

The only reason I don't talk to people when I go out is because I'm socially awkward.

But I'd have to get over this irrational fear and talk to him. I've noticed he has been hanging around the park a lot in the morning, taking to people and sitting around, add if looking for someone...

Hopefully, he would be there tomorrow and he hasn't found his Soulmate yet.........


	24. Superhero AU

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I am never going to do this again. I have this huge essay due tomorrow and I lost it all!

Just because some supervillain had to destroy the bank down the street.

And of course that affected the coffee shop I was in. Naturally. There have been a lot of attacks lately, and the police aren't getting anywhere with it.

So, we're all destined to die an early death. So, happy thoughts!

Anyway, I was just getting my laptop put away - I finally finished the huge homework assignment. Three thousand words. I was putting my laptop in it's bag when the bank blew up.

Quickly as I could, I threw my bag over my shoulder and tuned on the camera on my phone.

Oh, yeah, I also write a blog. I know it's nerdy and all, but when I'm not studying and looking after my younger siblings, I have a lot of free time on my hands. (Please note my sarcasm. But I do have hobbies!)

I ran out of the coffee shop as fast as I could, turning on my phone's camera and began to record the destruction.

The bank was on fire and there was money - both burning and not burning - was floating around. Ash rained down like snow.

People were panicking and running around.

A figure stepped out of the fire, holding a sack of money over his shoulder. His eyes were covered with a purple mask. His pale blond hair was stringy and unhealthy looking. His grin was big and twisted. It was disturbing and terrifying.

He let out a loud, maniacle laugh as he started walking down the street, using some sort of gun to turn over cars and destroy buildings.

He aimed the gun and destroyed the coffee shop. Which was right next to me.

Thankfully, it didn't explode, just.... Collapsed and caught on fire. At least I wasn't hurt. I just fell over.

What happened next probably contradicts what I just said. The villain had noticed me. He aimed ships gun and just as he was getting ready to shoot, shadows moved, like they were alive.

They made domes around the flaming buildings, and when they receded, the fire was gone.

The villain shrieked in anger, taking aim again. Once more at me. I closed my eyes, ready for the impact.

Instead, I heard a loud, ear splitting thud.

I opened my eyes and looked up, there was a man in a black and grey suit his head and face covered with a mask. He held out his arms, as if he were telling someone to stop.

I noticed a black wall of obsidian in from of him

"Are you hurt?" He asked, looking at me over his shoulder.

"N-No, I'm fine. Who are you?" I stuttered, aiming my phone camera at him.

"They call me Ghost King." He said. "Now go before you get yourself hurt.."

I stared at him, before I could moved the wall cracked and shattered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day  
*Early morning*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will POV

I was in the hospital. No, I'm not injured, I was just waiting for my dad to get off work, I was reading through some of the comments people had posted on my newest blog entry.

"Will. Will. Will. Will. Will. Will. Will. Will." My younger sister, Kayla repeatedly poked my cheek.

"Yes?" I ask finally.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Comments on my blog." I said.

"Did you really meet a superhero?" Austin, my younger brother, asked.

"Yes. I did."

"What's his name?"

"Or her." Kayla piped in.

"It was a guy. He called himself Ghost King." I sighed. "I'll show you a picture."

I opened my laptop, where my essay should have been, but instead there was just a black screen with a huge spiderweb crack across the screen.

"No. No no no no no. No!" I desperately tried to turn on the device, but it wouldn't work. The screen stayed blank.

Austin frowned. "I think it's broken."

"No, duh, Sherlock!" I snapped.

"Is everything alright?"

I looked up at my dad. "My laptop so broken." I turned it around. "I have an essay due today and it's all gone. This stupid thing had to break."

I shut the laptop. "This is just great."

"Will, it's fine, I'll get you a new laptop." Dad said.

"Can I get a laptop?" Kayla asked.

"Are you in highschool?" Dad asked.

"I'm a freshman." She said.

"No, you'll be a freshman next year." I sighed 

"Alright, you three, let's get you to school."

"Yes sir." I sighed. When we were in the car, I asked Dad. "What am I going to tell my teachers?"

"Tell them you broke your laptop." Dad said.

I groaned and slumped back in the passenger seat.

-Time Skip-

I sat in my seventh period class, waiting for the impending doom. All day, I've been able to talk to my teachers about my broken laptop, and the let me do my assignments by hand.

But seventh period was a different story. I had this huge essay due. The one that I lost due to the fight I had gotten in the middle of.

I was sitting in the back of the classroom, my head resting against the desk.

"Hey," a kid said.

I looked up to see Nico di Angelo, the guy who was always beaten up, the loner and the one in the back of the classroom.

Back of the classroom.

I started to panic, I really don't know Nico, but he seems so cool and nice and smart. And yeah, I was totally crushing on him. That didn't help this matter though.

"Sorry, is this your seat? I could move-" I stuttered.

"No. It's fine. I just wanted to give this to you." He set a flash drive on the desk in front of me.

"Mr. Di Angelo, why are you not in your seat?" Mr. Montgomery asked sternly.

"Sorry, sir, Will left his flash drive at my house last night when we were studying together, and I was just returning it." He said.

He took the seat next to me. He looked at me and winked.

What is going through the his mind?

I hadn't been at his house last night? What is he up to?

"Alright, now, I want you all to submit your essay. And be quick." Mr. Montgomery said stiffly.

I bit my lip. I glanced over at Nico, who was shaking his head. He wrote something down on a slip of paper and he handed it to me while Mr. Montgomery wasn't looking.

I read the paper quickly.

Go up there. The flash drive has your essay, go up there and give it to him. Don't ask any questions right now.

It said in a neat spidery handwriting.

I bit my lip and glanced him.

I raised my hand, and with the other I grabbed the flash drive.

"What is it, Mr. Solace?" Mr. Montgomery asked.

"Sir, my laptop broke yesterday, and I can't turn in my essay."

"Then you'll get a zero."

"But I saved the essay on my flash drive." I said. "If you'll let me show you..."

"Come here." He said.

I stood up, and walked to the front of the class.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nico POV.

I watched Will walk to the front of the class. I don't think I could tell him yet. So for now, I had to be quiet about this.

But I can trust him, right?

I constantly read his blog and I knew quite a bit about him.

Stealing his information and then breaking his laptop probably wasn't the best move, but I needed a reason to talk to the boy I so desperately loved.

Just to hear his angelic voice. To see those beautiful blue eyes focused on me. Not someone else.

I bit my lip as Will walked back to his seat next to me. He glanced my way and mouth a single word.

Thanks.

I smiled and nodded.

Maybe I could trust Will Solace.....


	25. Chapter 25

NPov  
I scowled down at the filthy plates. I grabbed a rag and began scrubbing. I was the illegitimate son of a wealthy jewelry maker and I was used as a servant by my step "mother" Persephone and adopted "sister" Drew.

I scrunched up my nose at Drew's music lesson, easily heard from upstairs. She was singing an old lullaby, Sing sweet Nightingale. Persephone was playing the piano-she was decent, but I was better. My half sister, Hazel was playing the flute rather well.

Hazel had, in all honesty, been an accident. She's the result of a drunken fling our father had with a bar maid, who now worked as a maid in our house. She was a servant just like me.

I cringed as Drew fail to properly hit a high note, creating the sound of nails on a chalk board.

Unconsciously I began to hum along. Once I realized what I was doing, I started singing the simple song ad I cleaned the dishes.

"Sing sweet Nightingale, sing sweet Nightingale, high above me..." I sing softly, my eyes fluttering shut. I reopened my eyes and began cleaning again, but that didn't stop me from singing.

While I dried the dishes, the family cat, Cerberus, slunk into the kitchen. The cat was a troublemaker, I'm the only one who can control him when my father isn't home. Which is most of the time.

When Cerberus jumped up on the counter, I wet my fingers and flicked the water at him. "Off the counter," I said before turning back to my work. The black cat purred and padded closer. I repeated my actions. "Shoo, if you want to be fed." I warned.

Cerberus' eyes narrowed, silently questioning whether I was serious or not.

Finally, the plump feline let out a quiet growl, jumped off the counter and padded out of the room.

I sighed and began putting the dishes away. My life wasn't really fair, but I deal with it.

I heard a knock at the door. I shook my head and began heading to the front room. Marie, Hazel's mother, was already there, talking to a well dressed man from the castle. It was obvious due to his gold and blue suit.

When Marie closed the door I decided to make my presence known. "What was that about?"

"A letter from the castle. An invitation to the Prince's birthday," Marie was never surprised when I pop out of nowhere. It was normal for us. "He's also looking for a bride. Fancy pants out there said, 'for every eligible young man and woman.' You might have a chance. It's the day after tomorrow."

I snorted. "Like hell I'd even get a chance to go. I'm a servant."

"But you're part of the di Angelo family." Marie held up the envelope, showing the words To the di Angelo family written in spidery cursive. "I'd hate to interrupt them, but I've got to." She jerked her head upstairs. "Drew sounds less like a duck and more like a strangled goose today."

"Someone needs to strangle her." I snorted again. "I've got to take care of the cat." I pointed at my feet. Cerberus was rubbing his head against my legs, purring. I bent over and picked him up. "Do you know when Dad will be back?"

"Late this evening." Marie said, making her way up the stairs.

I rubbed Cerberus' head. "Let's get you some food."

After the cat was fed, I began sweeping the living room.

"Nico!" Persephone screeched.

I winced and headed upstairs, knowing what she's going to say. I opened the music room's door. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Help the girls find clothes for the Prince's birthday ball. Make sure they look visible and beautiful." Persephone said.

"Okay. Come on, let's see what we can find." I started walking out of the room. Drew and Hazel behind me. The slut- Drew- began walking quickly to her bedroom. Hazel stayed at my side.

"Are you excited?" I asked.

"Yes. I suppose you already know about the prince."

"Yes." I said. "And I honestly don't care. I just care about your happiness."

"You're too sweet, Nico." Hazel giggled.

"Anything for my favorite sister."  I smiled. "Now let's get you a nice dress to wear."

We spent hours deciding on their dresses. Drew was going to wear a bright pink dress that hurt my eyes. Hazel, on the other hand, was wearing a cream colored dress with gold trim, the pale colors standing out against her chocolate colored skin perfectly. A purple silk belt was the perfect pop of color.

After everything was decided, Drew gave me a list of changes she wanted on her dress, then pulled Hazel out of the room, leaving me to clean up everything. It was nine o'clock when I finally finished everything.

I left the room, tired and hungry. As I was heading to the kitchen , I heard Marie arguing with someone......In my father's study.

...Right.

I couldn't fight my curiosity, I approached the door to listen.

"- that boy!" Marie was saying. "He's being treated like a slave! I'm the one raising that child. You are doing nothing, and he's your son! I thought him how to read, how to write, how to walk, how to talk, how to cook and clean. You've barely done anything for him!"

I bit my lip. Marie was talking about me. If my father said something, I didn't hear it. I had lost my appetite, so I headed upstairs to the attic, where Marie and I slept. I climbed onto the old mattress and stared at the ceiling. Withe a sigh, I kicked off my shoes and pulled a blanket over my shoulders.

I pulled at the chain around my neck, I held the polished silver locket in the palm of my hand.

I had taken it from my father after Bianca died, six years ago. He hadn't noticed it was missing.

I opened the locket, looking at the images of my mom and sister. "I love you two. Goodnight." I whispered hoarsely. I closed the locket, keeping it tightly enclosed in my hand. The cold metal biting against my warmer hand.

Some time later, Marie came in and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. I sighed and finally allowed myself to fall asleep, the locket tightly gripped in my hand.

*hi.*

Wpov  
Three words.

Too.

Much.

Stress.

You see, my eighteenth birthday is the day after tomorrow and my parent are making it a big deal, they're even making me choose the person I'm going to marry.

Well, at least my father is letting me choose man. Thats probably the only good thing in all of this.

To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if they wanted to put my coronation and my wedding on my birthday, too!

I'd better not give them any ideas.

Knocking interrupted my in-head monologue. 

"Come in," I called.

"Your Highness," Jason, my personal assistant, entered. "You're parents would like to talk to you. Again."

I groaned. "What is it this time? More cake tasting?" 

"No, they actually didn't tell me what they wanted. Right now they're in your father's study." Jason said, pushing up his glasses.

I groaned again and stood up "Fine. I'm going." I walked down the hall, to my father's study, where, sure enough, my father was waiting.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

"Yes, it's about you choosing a bride." Dad said. "Have a seat."

Oh no. Here it comes. I thought, but I sat down nonetheless. "What do you mean?"

"Are you sure you want a man? Just imagine how the kingdom will react to you having a husband rather than a wife."

"Father, I know what I want. Please, don't try to change my mind. I don't want a wife. I know what you said on the invitation, but I want a husband."

"Alright, William. I get it, you want a husband. But, please, choose someone who would help you run the kingdom, rather than sit around and waste time."

"Yes, sir. Is that all?"

"There will be tailors waiting for you in your bed Chambers to get fitted into a suit other than that, no. There's nothing else."

I nodded and stood from my chair "Have a good evening, Father." I said before exiting the room.

I headed back to my bed chambers, thinking about what my father had said. Would it affect the kingdom if I married a man instead of a woman? Does my entire life depend on who I marry?

My brain wondered about these things as I was fitted into three different suits. A grey one, a navy blue one and a gold one. In the end, the suit I am going to wear is going to be the -surprise, surprise- gold one. Gold was the main color of the kingdom, after all.

After what felt like an eternity, I was left alone. I let my shoulders slump. I stretched and fell face first onto my bed and passed out.

*

When I woke up, Jason was standing over me, looking concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You are sleeping on the floor."

I blinked and felt the floor beneath me. "Oh." I sat up. "I was on my bed. I probably fell."

"Yes, well, you need to get ready, you are needed for the plan for your party tomorrow." Jason pulled me to my feet. "I assume you know how to dress yourself, your Highness."

"Jason, do me a favor."

"Yes?"

"Go away."

He chuckled, then left the room, only to poke his head back in. "Throne room when you're ready." Then he was gone, I stretched and changed my clothes.

I headed to the throne room, passing maids and Butler's and other assorted servants, who all said a chorus of "Good morning, your Highness." I responded with a 'good morning' to all of them.

When reached the throne room, I was regretting ever getting out of bed -err waking up. I hadn't been in bed.

I opened the large to the throne room. I walked across the hall, passing party planners, all trying to make the perfect party.

I didn't want a huge party. I didn't want any of this... This....

This insanity.

I approached my father who was trying to decide which drinks should be given to the guests.

"Father," I said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"William, there you are, I need some help-"

"Choose the champagne," I said. "And the white wine."

"Champagne and white wine it is." He said, putting the glass cup on the tray and turned to me, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You know, William, this going to be big. Almost as big as my eighteenth birthday."

"Father, I think you had too many drink samples." I said, taking his arm from around my shoulders. "You may be drunk."

"I'm not drink." He said simply. "Drunk."

"I'm getting mom. I'm not dealing with this again." I began walking away. I grabbed the servant with drinks arm. "Do not give him anything else that's alcoholic, okay?" I pointed at my father.

"Yes, your highness." She said.

I found my mother in the library. I told her about my father and she left to take care of him, leaving me alone.

With a sigh, I grabbed a book on medicine and began reading.

*

It was dark by the time I left the library wing and returned to my bed chambers. I wasn't hungry, despite the fact that I hadn't eaten all day. I was too anxious about my birthday.

I don't think anyone has ever been anxious about their birthday.

I curled into a ball under my blankets, feeling miserable.

I didn't want to have a huge party.

I didn't want to get married.

I didn't ask to be a prince.

I didn't ask to be spoiled.

I didn't ask for this life.

I began to wonder what it would be like to be normal.

Common.

To live in the towns rather than a castle.

To work for everything rather than have it given to you.


	26. Draft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trans Nico  
> Pastel goth Nico  
> Punk will  
> Highschool AU
> 
>  
> 
> Whore Apollo (what's new?)

Nico POV  
I hated moving. I loved the house we had in New York, it was practically a mansion... Okay it kinda was one but still. I didn't want to move all the way to Los Angeles, I mean, sure my dad was getting transferred over there, meaning the entire family was going to move, but Dad is still going to be going off for months at a time on business trips. But by far the worst part of moving had to be the packing.

And I had a bunch of stuff. Piles of clothes, mountains of stuffed animals, and enough anime posters to become my bedroom wallpaper. Not to mention my cosplay makeup and wigs and all of my books, which, might I add, are insanely heavy. But after we got everything packed up and shipped to the new house, we loaded into a taxi and headed to the airport so we could fly in a plane with a bunch of strangers for over six hours.

Fun!

Please, note the sarcasm. I do not like being trapped in one place for very long, it comes with the ADHD. Not to mention my claustrophobia and anxiety. After maybe three hours I was getting really fidgety. I was shifting in my seat, I was biting my lip, I was continuously tucking my hair behind my ear, I was playing with the star hanging from my simple black choker, I was messing with the petals and leaves on my flower crown, which rested in my lap.

"Nico," Dad, who was sitting next to me, said.

I looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Stop moving so much." He said simply, resting his hand over mine.

"Well, that's gonna a bit hard, seeing as I have nothing to do." I sighed, slumping back in my seat.

Dad sighed and pulled down the food tray on the back of the say in front of me. He set his notepad and pen on it. "Draw something." He said.

I looked at him. "What do you want me to draw?"

"Whatever you want to draw." Dad said.

With a sigh I sat up and picked up the pen. I absent-mindedly doodled for the next three hours.

Will POV  
I was getting fucking sick and tired of my "father" sleeping with everyone. Every single fucking day there's someone else. By now he's probably slept with half the world's fucking population. He's probably got three dozen kids by now. Me being one of them. But unlike my half siblings, I don't have a mother to take care of me, so my whore of a father is my "guardian." All he thinks about is himself and sex.

Damn bastard.

It made me want to kill myself sometimes.

But I didn't so anything rash. I'm not that stupid. (Please, don't self harm, it's not good for you. There are people who care. I care about all of you beautiful people.)

I glanced out my window, bulky headphones covered my ears because my dad had a "guest" over. Fucking whore. 

I noticed a huge truck across the street. A moving truck? I knew the last people who lived over there were the Beauregard family, who moved away some time ago, the house left empty for a few years.

"Until now," I grumbled. New neighbors generally meant problems.

Great. Just great.


	27. Hot as Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna say a few things before and after this chapter. Lately I've been kind of addicted to the whole "alpha/beta/omega" stuff over here on Archive of Our Own and there aren't that many Solangelo ones, and I just feel obligated to do something about it. Nico is an Omega, Will is an alpha and it's about time for Nico's heat... Enough said. May do a part two with smut, but not likely. Depends on how all of you react to this. Keep in mind I have not written anything like this, so yeah and it's literally the middle of the night. I'm gonna die doing this.  At least I'm writing...
> 
>  
> 
> (-°n°)-   
> (-°n°)- ✨  
> (-°n°)- 

N~

Alphas. They were at the top. They were dominant and hard headed. But when it came to their mates or their pups in danger they were brutal fighters, ready to protect them. 

Betas. They were below the Alphas. They didn't have anything special about them, in his opinion. But he never cared enough to look into them.

Omegas. The bottom of the sub-gender heiarchy. In some religions, they were treated like gods. Worshipped, even. In others they were slaves. Breeding tools. Nothing more than objects meant to please their Alpha.

His name is Nico di Angelo. He is the son of Hades, Lord of the Dead. He is the Ghost King and the Ambassador of Pluto. And he is an Omega.

And he hated it. He hated being one of them. He was mocked for it. He couldn't go anywhere without an Alpha trying to stuff him full of their knot.

That's part of the reason why he doesn't like being around others. He'd come close to being raped too many times. He had trust issues. But over time he became less tense, and he learned to trust. But only a few people.

He trusted Hazel, his Beta half sister.

He trusted Jason, his Alpha cousin.

He trusted Piper, Jason's Beta girlfriend. (Although Nico would say they were much closer to being mates.)

And above everyone else, he trusted Will Solace, the Alpha he wanted to call his. And for the past few months, he had the blessing to have the ability to do so.

Just a few weeks after the war with Gaea, Will had asked him to go out with him. Nico, shocked, had said yes. And things spiralled on from there. They had their first kiss on their second date.

When Will had leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Nico's, the Omega immediately shadow travelled them to the darkest place he could think of. That, unfortunately for Will, happened to be his father's throne room. (Basically how I view this, all the gods are Alphas, but they can change their scent to be Beta/Omega)

To put it simply, the meeting was long and awkward. Will and Nico both leaving embarrassed.

After three months of a terrific relationship with a gentle and loving Alpha, Nico began getting paranoid. He trusted Will with his life, but he was still anxious. Having a relationship that long with an Alpha without sex was basically unheard of. Mainly because, in normal relationships, the Alpha would try to get into their Omega's pants as soon as possible. Will was nothing like that.

He was patient. He respected Nico's boundaries. He was careful not to hurt his Omega.

Nico appreciated this. But he was still getting scared. Will was going to get bored with him sooner or later.

And if Nico had done the math correctly, his heat was likely due after the boredom set in and Will left him.

°

Will didn't leave him. That part surprised Nico. He'd expected Will to up and leave and pretend like their relationship was just a thing. But...

He stayed. He still acted like Nico was his everything.

Nico loved Will. That he wouldn't deny. He was happy that his first real relationship was with someone so gentle and patient. Nico felt lucky. But unfortunately, his heat was coming in fast, and he needed to tell Will. Or else, things could get...messy.

°

W~

Will was worried about Nico. He was used the the son of Hades being antisocial and trying to stay away from everyone else. But now he was being more closed off than usual, even staying away from Will.

Camp was almost completely Alphas, and Nico - from what Will knew - was an Omega. Put two and two together and you get rape. Will wanted to protect his boyfriend. It may have been instinct or just because he loved the dark haired boy.

Will constantly tried to talk to Nico for two weeks straight (gay) before he finally tried using force.

He walked up to the Hades cabin and knocked on the door, knowing very well that Nico wanted to be alone. But he was too worried about him.

Nico didn't answer the door. Will knocked again. "Nico, babe, it's me, Will, I'm just here to make sure you're okay. I haven't seen you all day. Is everything okay?"

Gods, he hoped everything was okay.

Still no response from the younger demigod. (Was he older since technically he was born in The 1930s? Will figured thinking about it would give him a headache so he put the thought out of his mind.)

Will knocked again, but harder this time. "Nico, come on open up!"

When Nico didn't respond again, Will got frustrated. He took a deep breath and opened the door, pushing it open to be greeted with a scent that was purely and completely Nico.

Will blinked and stepped inside, slamming the door.

His blue eyes scanned the room and he caught sight of Nico immediately. He was curled up in his bed covered in a pile of blankets. Yep. Definitely an Omega. 

Will made his way over the the son of Hades. Be knelt next to the bed, trying to keep himself under control. He was not going to rape his boyfriend.

He gently shook Nico's shoulder, trying to wake him up. Nico rolled over and looked at Will with half opened eyes. His pupils were blown so much, they looked like deep tunnels of darkness. Will wanted to get lost in them.

"Will..." Nico murmured quietly, his cheeks flushed deep red. He rolled over even more and pulled Will into a deep kiss, and the son of Apollo instantly kissed back and climbed into his Omega. "Please... Alpha..." The smaller boy panted.

"Shhh, I'll give you whatever you want, Neeks." Will said, his hand roaming lower on his Omega's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. If you guys like this and yeah...


End file.
